


Neiges Éternelles

by GabrielleR



Category: Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2019-08-20 19:26:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 30,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16561844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrielleR/pseuds/GabrielleR
Summary: Une bande de cinq amis décident de tenter l'ascension du mont blanc ensemble pour les vacances. Leur arrogance agace profondément leur guide qui dans sa colère, manque de remarquer le jeune homme avec qui il a tant en commun





	1. Le Quintette Infernal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CelineN](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelineN/gifts).



> Hello tout le monde
> 
> J'ai tellement d'histoire dans la tête xD 
> 
> Celle-ci devait à la base être un os, mais finalement, elle m'a semblé trop longue, alors j'ai décidé de vous faire une petite fic en quelques chapitres, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ;-)
> 
> Gabrielle

**Jour 2 :**

 

S'il pouvait se débarrasser de ces gamins en les jetant du haut de la terrasse du refuge il le ferait. C'était la seule pensée qui lui venait maintenant qu'ils étaient arrivés au refuge. Enfin ! Au moins, il allait avoir quelques heures de répit loin de cette bande d'enfants pourri gâtés. Une belle parenthèse avant de retourner en enfer ! 

 

Yann n'aurait jamais cru que gravir sa montagne chérie lui soit aussi pénible. C'était bien la première fois. Jamais personne n'avait réussi à lui enlever son enthousiasme. Jamais. Il avait fallu une bande d'étudiants qui n'écoutait rien à rien pour réussir à le départir de son sourire. Yann les maudissait déjà pour ça, et il n'était sans doute pas le seul. 

 

Lors de la location du matériel, l'un deux avait prétendu mieux s'y connaître que le couplé gérant ce magasin. Dans le premier refuge la veille, tout le monde leur avait fait des remarques dans le dortoir commun. Ce matin, pendant l'école de glace, son ami Mouloud avait bien failli commettre un meurtre s'il ne l'avait pas arrêté. Ces gamins pensaient vraiment savoir tout mieux que tout le monde ! “Moi j'ai déjà skié, je connais la montagne !”, “moi j'allais tous les ans en vacances à la montagne”. Je, je, moi je, c'est tout ce que ces enfants semblaient être capable de dire. Aucun pour rattraper l'autre. Et il lui restait encore quatre jours à tenir, quatre ! S'ils étaient si bons, pourquoi n'avaient-ils pas choisi la formule courte ? 

 

Et ils étaient cinq : Hugo, Paul, Clément, Boris et Martin. Yann avait pris soin de retenir leurs prénoms pour préparer des poupées vaudous aussitôt rentré à Chamonix. Il leur ferait payer cette ascension s'il ne les jetait pas du sommet avant ça ! 

 

Et comme un bonheur n'arrive jamais seul, il allait devoir se farcir l'un d'eux dans sa chambre ce soir et sans doute tous les autres soirs ! Pourquoi fallait-il qu'ils soient cinq ? La plupart des refuges ne proposent aucune chambre avec un nombre de couchage impair. Il fallait donc qu'il porte sa croix, il espérait tomber sur le moins pire des cinq et réussir à fermer l'œil. 

 

Quand leur réservation fut bien confirmée, il alla juste déposer ses affaires dans sa chambre habituelle, se passa de l'eau sur le visage et fila vite rejoindre ses amis qui géraient ce refuge. Il en avait réellement besoin ! Il s'écroula sur un tabouret du bar, et son amie Charlotte vint aussitôt à son secours. 

 

-Alors mon bel apollon, tu m'as l'air bien morose aujourd'hui, se moqua son amie. 

 

-Ça, tu n'as pas idée ! soupira fortement Yann. 

 

Le rire de Charlotte résonna encore plus fort, il esquissa un sourire, il comptait bien tout lui raconter. 

 

*

  
  


De l'autre côté de la salle, le quintette infernal avait déjà pris ses quartiers et le débat était encore à qui aurait la malchance de dormir avec leur guide. 

 

-Franchement, je vous le dis, c'est hors de question que je m'y colle, décréta Hugo. 

 

-L'homme des glaces ne ferait qu'une bouchée de toi de toute façon, se moqua Boris. 

 

-Eh ! Je fais de la boxe je te rappelle, s'offusqua Hugo. 

 

-Pas sûr que face à un yeti ça serve beaucoup, rit bruyamment Paul. 

 

Toute la bande rit joyeusement, en lançant quelques coups d'œil plus ou moins discrets vers leur guide. Enfin, toute, non. Celui qui était sans doute le plus petit du groupe ne riait pas. Ces plaisanteries étaient dignes de la maternelle et il n'appréciait vraiment pas le comportement de ses amis depuis le début de leur ascension. La montagne n'était pas un endroit pour jouer, la montagne n'était pas une cour de récréation. Et se moquer de la personne qui tentait comme elle le pouvait d'assurer leur sécurité était vraiment malvenu pour lui. 

 

-Bon, avec tout ça on n’a pas réglé le problème, lança Clément, qui va dormir avec l'homme des glaces ? 

 

-Oh...Martin ? proposa Hugo moqueur. 

 

Tous se mirent à rire bruyamment autour de la table, Martin esquissa un sourire pour ne pas passer pour un rabat-joie mais il détestait cette façon qu'ils avaient de se moquer de cet homme. Il s'appelait Yann, il avait un nom, pourquoi était-ce si dur de le prononcer ? “homme des glaces”... Martin voulait lever les yeux au ciel et leur dire leurs quatre vérités, mais encore une fois, il se retenait. Ils étaient là pour passer de bonnes vacances entre amis. Et puis, ce n'était pas si long six jours. 

 

Finalement peut-être, songea Martin. À y réfléchir, il aurait préféré choisir la formule en deux jours, il aurait été débarrasser rapidement de leur comportement enfantin. Mais bon, il aurait eu droit à leurs jérémiades, et puis, ils ne connaissaient pas la haute montagne. Ça aurait été totalement inconscient de tenter cette ascension en deux jours avec eux. Seul, il en était plus que capable et pour cause, il était secouriste en haute montagne chez les pompiers. De volontaire il était passé professionnel et c'était spécialisé dans la haute montagne après un accident survenu pendant des vacances qu'il avait passé avec ses amis au ski. Il avait trouvé sa vocation ainsi. C'était triste, mais aujourd'hui il était fier de pouvoir sauver des vies. C'était pour celles qu'il n'avait pas pu sauver ce jour-là. 

 

-Eh bien moi je propose qu'on joue le lit de l'homme des glaces aux cartes ! lança joyeusement Boris. Et Hugo tu participes bien sûr. 

 

-Hors de question que je me tape le yeti ! s'offusqua Hugo. 

 

-Personne t'a demandé de te le faire, et il ferait qu'une bouchée de toi, remarqua Paul. 

 

-Tu es intéressée Hugo ? rit Clément. 

 

-Tu caches ton attirance, avoue, il te fait de l'effet, susurra Boris en jouant des cils. 

 

Martin n'écoutait plus la conversation, il en avait assez de leurs enfantillages. Yann n'était qu'à quelques mètres d'eux et pouvait tout entendre ! C'était un manque de respect total que Martin ne supportait plus. Faisant fi des remarques de ses camarades, il quitta leur table pour aller s'installer au bar. Il avait plus que besoin d'un café ! 

 

*

  
  


\- Sérieusement, j'en aurais déjà éventré un ! s'exclama Charlotte. 

 

-Ah mais c'est pas l'envie qui me manque, crois-moi ! soupira Yann. 

 

-J'admire tellement ton calme, souffla son amie. 

 

-C'est qu'une façade extérieure, je t'assure, rit Yann. 

 

-Même pour ça je t'admire, répéta Charlotte. 

 

-Pas trop quand même ! lança son mari Ali qui arrivait vers eux. 

 

Charlotte sourit à pleine dent et fut ravi de sentir son bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille. Jetant rapidement un regard autour d'eux pour s'assurer d'un minimum d'intimité, elle embrassa tendrement ses lèvres, posant ensuite sa tête sur son épaule sans cesser de le regarder. 

 

-Vous savez que je me sens de trop quand vous faites ça ? leur lança Yann gêné. 

 

-On en reparle le jour où tu nous ramènes ton mec, rétorqua Charlotte pas vexée pour un sou. 

 

-Faudrait déjà qu'il y en ait un, répliqua Yann. 

 

-Comment ? Vous avez toujours pas conclu avec Vincent ? s'étonna Charlotte faussement choquée. 

 

Yann eut l'air légèrement dégouté. Vincent et lui ? C'était une blague ! Il l'appréciait énormément, mais jamais il ne le verrait de cette façon. Ce n'est pas que Vincent n'était pas séduisant, bien au contraire, il était très bel homme, plutôt son style d'ailleurs. Drôle, charismatique et guide de haute montagne comme lui. En somme, ils avaient tout pour former un couple heureux, Charlotte avait raison d'y croire. Mais Vincent était un Don Juan de première classe, un Casanova professionnel. D'ailleurs, il lui répétait souvent qu'il voulait accrocher Yann à son tableau de chasse, qu'il serait sans doute son plus beau trophée. Cependant, Vincent ne voudrait jamais plus que ça entre eux et Yann voudrait plus. Il avait passé l'âge des coups d'un soir, il en avait assez eu. Aujourd'hui il voulait de la stabilité, quelqu'un avec qui il pourrait s'installer et vieillir tout en continuant à gravir sa montagne toutes les semaines. Ça, Vincent ne pourrait jamais le lui donner. 

 

-Salut la compagnie ! 

 

En parlant du loup, le voilà qui faisait une entrée remarquée dans le refuge. Lui aussi s'occupait d'un groupe qui faisait l'ascension en six jours. Il prenait un itinéraire légèrement différent de Yann mais ils se retrouvaient dans les mêmes refuges. De quoi passer de bonnes soirées, surtout chez Charlotte et Ali, c'était à coup sûr leur refuge préféré, en toute objectivité bien sûr. 

 

-Comment va mon guide préféré ? s'exclama Vincent en lui donnant deux bises appuyées et une étreinte “amicale” un peu trop longue. 

 

Charlotte le regarda faire en souriant. Il y avait si longtemps qu'elle essayait de caser ces deux-là, mais Yann n'était vraiment pas coopératif ! Elle se demandait bien ce qu'il attendait pour lui sauter dessus, Vincent était vraiment le candidat idéal pour lui. Si seulement il y mettait un peu du sien, Charlotte était persuadé que Vincent abandonnerait ses habitudes de coureurs pour lui. Il était tellement évident qu'ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre. 

 

-Oh, et mes deux tourtereaux adorés ! soupira de joie Vincent. Vous êtes bien les seuls hétéro à me faire envie. Je pourrais presque vouloir ma petite famille moi aussi ! D'ailleurs, où elle est… Où est ma…? Ah ! Ma princesse ! 

 

Une petite fille aux cheveux bruns clairs et bouclés venaient de faire son apparition dans la salle. Toute souriante, elle courru tout de suite dans les bras de Vincent qui se fit un plaisir de la serrer contre lui. Cependant, elle rejoignit très vite les bras de Yann, s'asseyant sur ses genoux comme si c'était la place la plus naturelle qui soit. Yann déposa un baiser tendre dans ses cheveux et massa gentiment sa tête, ce que la petite fille sembla apprécier. 

 

-J'existe pas longtemps on dirait, pleurnicha Vincent, à peine tu vois Yann, il n'y a plus personne. 

 

-Elle m'aime plus que toi c'est tout, sourit Yann, hein Zahra ? 

 

-Oui ! sourit la petite Zahra. Je t'aime mon tonton chéri. 

 

Et la petite se blottit encore plus contre Yann provoquant le sourire de ses parents et le cri de désespoir de Vincent. Tel une diva, Vincent s'écroula sur le tabouret le plus proche, la main sur son cœur, brisé d'être ainsi rejeté par Zahra. 

Elle avait toujours eu une préférence pour Yann, même si elle aimait beaucoup Vincent. Son “tonton” était vraiment le meilleur à ses yeux. Puis, avec lui elle avait toujours des câlins et des bisous. Ce qui était tout ce qu'elle demandait. Il jouait dans la neige avec lui et la portait sur son dos en partant marcher autour du refuge. 

 

-Tu devrais être au lit ma chérie, chuchota Ali en lui caressant la joue. 

 

-Je peux rester un peu sur les genoux de tonton ? demanda timidement Zahra. 

 

-Écoute ton papa mon petit cœur, murmura Yann, je reviens dans trois jours. 

 

-Mais c'est dans longtemps ! sanglota la petite fille. 

 

-Je viendrai te dire au revoir demain matin avant de partir, d'accord ? promit Yann.

 

-Et on jouera un peu dans la neige ? supplia presque Zahra. 

 

-Oui si tu veux, sourit Yann. 

 

Charlotte eut un regard désapprobateur mais au fond, elle savait très bien qu'elle pourrait interdire à sa fille de se lever, elle ferait quand même tout pour aller jouer dans la neige avec Yann. Elle n'avait que six ans, mais c'était déjà une petite fille très indépendante et elle n'aimait pas qu'on lui dise quoi faire. En cela elle tenait beaucoup de sa mère. Mais elle avait aussi hérité le charme et l'intelligence de son père. Elle n'était pas à plaindre. 

 

Zahra finit par consentir à quitter les genoux de Yann et Ali la prit dans ses bras pour l'amener à son lit. Charlotte les suivit du regard et remarqua autre chose qui la fit sourire. Elle détourna le regard vers Yann avec un air satisfait, le guide de haute montagne s'attendait déjà au pire. 

 

-Wouah, mamma ! s'exclama Vincent. 

 

Yann et Charlotte se retournèrent vers lui immédiatement. Se demandant ce qui avait bien pu attirer son attention. 

 

-Matte moi cette magnifique paire de fesses ! Ah j'oublie toujours à quel point ces tenues peuvent être moulantes ! s'extasia Vincent. Mais je vais pas me plaindre, c'est plaisant pour les yeux. 

 

-Il te faut vraiment pas grand-chose, souffla Yann en voyant sur qui son ami avait jeté son dévolu. 

 

En effet, Vincent avait remarqué Hugo, le pire de tout le quintette infernal, celui-là, Yann ne pouvait vraiment pas l'encadrer. Arrogant et beaucoup trop bruyant à son goût. Mais si on ne devait parler que du physique, Hugo n'était vraiment pas son style. Il avait le physique de ces mannequins dans les magazines qui n'avaient jamais fait rêver Yann. Et puis, il avait toujours préféré les bruns au blond. Puis, il était trop musclé pour lui et beaucoup trop… Beaucoup trop. Yann ne trouvait pas vraiment l'adjectif qui exprimerait le mieux sa pensée. 

 

-Tu as un homme magnifique à côté de toi, et c'est le blondinet qui te fait de l'œil ? s'exaspéra Charlotte. 

 

-Écoute ma chérie, j'essaie de séduire ce cher Yannus depuis des années et je suis toujours aussi frustré, soupira exagérément Vincent. Je suis obligé de soulager ma frustration ailleurs. 

 

-Arrête je vais pleurer, pouffa Yann. Et ce surnom… 

 

-C'est la frustration qui parle mon amour, susurra Vincent tout proche de lui. 

 

Yann n'était pas dupe de son jeu, peut-être qu'une partie de lui voulait céder, mais pour quoi ? Il le regretterai à la minute où tout se terminerait et même peut-être avant. Il ne voulait pas de ça. Vincent tenta de l'embrasser, comme toujours, et comme toujours, Yann le repoussa. 

 

-Tu vois, je passe mon temps à essayer, sanglota théâtralement Vincent, j'utilise tous mes charmes et il me résiste. Je suis obligé de me contenter du blondinet au cul parfait.

 

-Ce serait presque crédible sans la dernière phrase Vincent, fit remarquer Yann. 

 

Vincent hésita mais finit par acquiescer. Ce blondinet lui avait vraiment taper dans l'oeil, il n’allait en faire qu'une bouchée. 

 

-Tu vas voir, je vais l'envoyer au septième ciel, il aura plus envie de me quitter ! Ah c'est dur d'être un dieu du sexe ! se plaignit Vincent. 

 

-Je suis étonné que tu n'ais pas tout un harem avec toi si c'est le cas, rétorqua Yann. 

 

-Alors, pour ça j'ai une technique infaillible, lança Vincent fier. 

 

Charlotte et Yann se regardèrent intrigués et peut-être un peu…effrayés de découvrir la réponse. 

 

-Pour te débarrasser d'un amant un peu trop collant, il suffit de lui dire que ta bite est irritée, répondit simplement Vincent. 

 

Charlotte et Yann partirent dans un fou rire incontrôlable en entendant la réponse de leur don Juan. Il n'y avait vraiment que Vincent pour faire ce genre de choses. Ce dernier resta plus que sérieux, son regard avait enfin accroché celui d'Hugo et il n'était pas prêt de le lâcher. Il ancra ses iris chocolat dans celui du beau blond jusqu'à ce que ce dernier craque et lui donne, inconsciemment, l'autorisation de venir répandre ses charmes sur tout son corps. 

 

-Pour moi c'est gagné, la cible est verrouillée, à demain mes chéris, les salua joyeusement Vincent. 

 

Charlotte le regarda partir vers l'autre bout du bar, où le blondinet avait rejoint le beau brun qu'elle avait remarqué quelques minutes plus tôt. 

 

-Tu vas le laisser faire ? s'agaça Charlotte. 

 

-Il va falloir que tu arrêtes de vouloir nous caser, soupira Yann, Vincent et moi, ça n'arrivera jamais. 

 

-Il ne dirait pas non, et tu le sais très bien insista Charlotte. 

 

-Tout ce qu'il veut c'est mon “Yannus”, sourit Yann. 

 

Cette réflexion eut au moins le mérite de faire rire son amie. Son agacement fondait comme neige au soleil, mais le petit sourire en coin qu'elle avait ne lui inspirait pas confiance du tout. Pour éviter, peu importe ce qu'il sentait arriver, il reprit. 

 

-Et s'il peut me débarrasser du pire de mes “élèves” je ne vais pas dire non. 

 

-Ah, bien sûr, ce n'est que ça ! lâcha Charlotte soulagée. Tu veux juste qu'il te débarrasse d'un de ces gamins ! 

 

-Ça fait un nom de moins sur la liste de mes victimes, remarqua Yann. 

 

-Par contre, tu pourrais ajouter un nom sur une autre liste, lui suggéra Charlotte. 

 

-Ah oui ? l'interrogea Yann. 

 

-Le beau brun avec eux te dévore du regard depuis tout à l'heure, murmura Charlotte à son oreille. 

 

Yann posa son regard sur lui. Martin. Peut-être le plus discret des cinq, il n'avait pas grand souvenir de lui. C'était sans doute la première fois qu'il le regardait vraiment. La seule pensée qui lui vint à l'esprit fut celle-ci : il était beau, vraiment très beau, parfait. Une chevelure épaisse et brune, dans laquelle il se voyait déjà passer ses doigts, un regard doux, timide mais brillant, marrons ou vert, d'ici il ne pouvait le dire, pourtant il rêvait de le voir de plus près. Il remarqua les constellations de grains de beauté qui parsemait son visage. Des dessins aussi harmonieux que les étoiles qu'on pouvait si bien observé depuis le sommet de la montagne. Ce cou, à présent dénudé de tout vêtement lui faisait envie, tellement envie. 

 

Sa contemplation fut interrompu quand il vit Vincent s'éloigner en caressant le bras d'Hugo qui semblait plus que consentant pour le suivre. Ce dernier s'arrêta pourtant quelques secondes avant de le rejoindre. Il murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de Martin. Quoique furent ces paroles, le regard que lui lança ensuite Martin fit réapparaître sa colère et son agacement. Un regard de pitié et d'amertume, c'est tout ce qu'il reçut. De toute évidence, ce n'était pas lui que Martin dévorait du regard. 

  
  


*

 

Yann était dans sa chambre et se demandait bien avec lequel des cinq il allait bien devoir partager son lit. Il détestait plus que tout dormir avec quelqu'un, même lorsqu'il s'agissait de l'un de ses amis proches. Il n'était à l'aise qu'avec peu d'entre eux, il se comptait sur les doigts d'une seule main. 

Il se passa de l'eau sur le visage et regarda son reflet dans le miroir. Une bouffée de nostalgie le prit. En fermant les yeux il pouvait encore entendre les hélices tourner, le vent glacial lui frapper le visage et les vibrations de l'appareil dans ses mains.. 

 

Le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvre le sortit de sa rêverie. Il tourna la tête pour voir lequel de ses cinq cauchemars se présentaient à lui, son cœur se serra en voyant Martin apparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte. Et toujours cet air désolé sur son visage. Yann leva les yeux au ciel et rejoignit la chambre. Il vit Martin ouvrir la bouche pour parler mais il le devança. 

 

-Alors, c'est toi qui a perdu le pari et qui te retrouve avec l'homme des glaces ? lança Yann sarcastique. 

 

Martin soupira tristement, il détestait vraiment la façon dont ses amis traitait Yann. Il détestait encore plus que Yann le pense comme eux. Il ne pouvait pas le nier, il avait un gros faible pour lui. Son regard bleu ciel l'avait hypnotisé dans la clarté de la neige de la montagne. Ils étaient rendus si beaux par la lumière du massif. 

 

-Je suis désolé, lui dit Martin alors qu'il déposait son sac sur la chaise à côté du lit. 

 

-Pour quoi ? fit mine de s'étonner Yann. 

 

-Le comportement de mes amis, ils ne sont pas vraiment…aimables avec vous depuis qu'on est parti de Chamonix, hésita Martin. Et je sais que je ne vous ai pas beaucoup défendu. Alors, je suis désolé. 

 

Yann fut surpris, pour ne pas dire plus, que Martin s'excuse de la sorte. Il ne s'y attendait pas du tout, il l'avait peut-être jugé trop vite. Peut-être que ce n'était pas un sale gosse comme les quatre autres. 

 

-Ils sont un peu trop sûrs d'eux-mêmes, poursuivit Martin. Pour être honnêtes, ils voulaient faire l'ascension en deux jours, j'ai fait des pieds et des mains pour les convaincre qu'ils ne pouvaient pas. 

 

Il avait parlé trop vite, Martin était sans doute plus arrogant que les autres. Croire qu'il pouvait faire l'ascension en deux jours ! 

 

-Mais toi en deux jours tu pouvais ? pouffa amèrement Yann. 

 

-Je pense oui, ce ne serait pas la première fois, répondit Martin. 

 

Yann se retourna une nouvelle fois vers lui, surpris. Surpris et un peu honteux d'être aussi hâtif dans son jugement. Il devait apprendre à réfléchir un peu plus. 

 

-Tu as déjà fait l'ascension ? demanda Yann véritablement curieux. 

 

-Oui, ça faisait partie de l'entraînement, souffla Martin comme une évidence. 

 

-L'entraînement ? l'interrogea Yann. 

 

-Pour le secourisme en haute montagne. 

 

Yann fut surpris une fois de plus et la rêverie qui l'avait pris tout à l'heure refit soudain surface. 

 

-Tu es militaire ? 

 

-Non, pompier, le corrigea Martin. Oui, je sais, on intervient pas sur le mont blanc, mais mon officier supérieur pensait que c'était le meilleur entraînement pour la randonnée en haute montagne. Il avait organisé ça en dehors du service. 

 

Yann sourit légèrement, comme pour s'excuser de la froideur dont il avait fait preuve un peu plus tôt. Peut-être qu'il méritait ce sobriquet d’homme des glaces que lui avaient donné les amis de Martin. Le jeune homme était bien plus que ce qu'il semblait être, Yann l'avait vraiment jugé trop vite. Ils avaient tellement plus en commun que ce qu'il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer. 

 

-Tu dors de quel côté ? demanda Yann avec la plus grande gentillesse. 

 

-Ça m'est égal, rit Martin. 

 

Les deux hommes rirent ensemble et quand vint le temps de dormir, Yann n'eut aucune difficulté à trouver le sommeil. 

  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Leçon de Physique

**Jour 3**

 

Quand Martin ouvrit les yeux au petit matin, il se réveilla seul. La place à côté de lui était vide et il ne put s'empêcher d'être déçu. Il aurait aimé voir le visage de Yann au réveil. Peut-être était-ce étrange alors qu'il ne le connaissait que depuis trois jours. Ne voulant pas s'attarder plus longtemps sur l’inexplicable force de cette attirance, il décida de se lever. Le froid le surprit immédiatement et il se hâta d'enfiler un pantalon et un pull avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain. 

 

Il regarda son visage dans le miroir et se dit que ce n'était pas plus mal qu'il ne se soit pas réveiller aux côtés de Yann. Il avait vraiment une mine affreuse, ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait montrer au beau guide. Il disciplina difficilement ses cheveux avec l'aide de ses doigts. Cette tignasse était absolument indomptable ! Il allait encore devoir se laver les cheveux ! Il prit soin de refermer la porte et se déshabilla pour aller prendre une bonne douche. 

 

L'eau chaude sur sa peau lui fit du bien, mais elle ne l'empêcha pas de se perdre dans ses pensées, de repenser à la conversation, assez courte, qu'il avait eu avec Yann. Ce dernier avait semblé se détendre un peu avec lui, Martin espérait de tout son cœur qu'il ait compris qu'il n'était pas du tout comme ses amis, que lui connaissait la montagne, qu'il en savait aussi les dangers. La question de Yann lui revint en tête. “Tu es militaire ?”, ça avait été sa première pensée en apprenant que Martin était secouriste en haute montagne. Le jeune homme se demanda pourquoi. Évidemment les militaires étaient les seuls qui intervenaient sur le massif du mont blanc donc c'était assez logique, mais Martin se souvenait du regard que Yann avait posé sur lui quand cette question lui avait échappé. C'était comme un espoir, une reconnaissance dans son regard, quelque chose qui le mettait en confiance. Martin avait l'intention de creuser la question, si Yann le lui permettait. 

 

Il sortit rapidement de la salle de bain, acheva de dompter sa chevelure brune et était prêt à sortir quand un rire cristallin qui venait de l'extérieur attira son attention. Curieux, il prit le rideau dans sa main pour pouvoir observer la plus belle scène qui soit. Martin vit Yann revenir d'un petit sentier, une petite fille sur ses épaules. C'était elle qui riait, elle semblait plus qu'heureuse là où elle était. Martin finit par reconnaître cette petite fille. C'était la même qui avait passé un bout de la soirée sur les genoux de Yann, ne semblant pas vouloir le lâcher. Le jeune homme avait deviné facilement qu'il s'agissait de la fille des gardiens du refuge, que Yann avait l'air de très bien connaître vu la façon dont il avait agi avec eux et le fait qu'il avait passé la soirée avec eux. 

 

La petite aux cheveux bouclés descendit des épaules de Yann et réclama une bataille de boules de neige, que le quarantenaire fut plus que ravi de lui accorder. Il avait l'air si heureux lui aussi, son sourire ne disparaissait pas, même une seule seconde, de son visage. Martin ne put s'empêcher de penser que ce sourire était magnifique et le rendait encore plus beau. Il aurait voulu le voir sourire au moins un peu pendant leur ascension, mais avec les amis qu'il avait, ce n'était pas gagné. 

 

En parlant d'eux, Martin fut sorti de sa rêverie en entendant leurs rires venant de la salle à manger du refuge. Il leva les yeux au ciel en imaginant la journée qui les attendait. Aujourd'hui ils allaient traverser le glacier du géant, encordés et crampons au pied, une étape passionnante pour Martin, mais qui, il le craignait, pouvait vite devenir un vrai cauchemar à cause de ses amis. Cette étape était dangereuses, ils allaient passer au milieu des crevasses et s'ils ne faisaient pas attention, cette ascension pourrait tourner au drame. 

 

Martin voulut chasser ces pensées et il décida d'aller fumer dehors avant de rejoindre ses amis. Il essaierait d'être joyeux et de ne pas tenir compte des réflexions qu'il voyait arriver grosses comme une maison sur sa nuit passé dans la même chambre que Yann. Au fond de lui, il espérait que la conversation serait tournée vers la nuit qu'Hugo avait dû passer avec celui qui était venu le draguer ouvertement devant lui la veille. Il n'avait même pas donné de nom, mais Hugo n'en avait pas eu besoin pour avoir envie de le suivre jusqu'à sa chambre. Il allait se faire un plaisir de le charrier à ce sujet. 

  
  


*

  
  


À son grand soulagement, Zahra en avait assez de cette bataille de boule de neige et voulait maintenant juste faire des anges dans la neige avec lui. Il fit le sien en premier et Zahra se plaça à l'intérieur pour faire son ange, comme ça, il était avec celui de son tonton, comme s'il était sur ses genoux. 

 

-Tu peux le prendre en photo tonton ? supplia Zahra. 

 

-Bien sûr ma chérie, répondit Yann le sourire aux lèvres. 

 

Il sortit son téléphone pour prendre leur œuvre en photo, la montra à Zahra qui lui fit un bisou en retour. Elle se blottit encore contre lui alors qu'il était accroupi dans la neige. L'affection de cette petite fille lui réchauffait toujours le cœur, il l'aimait comme si c'était la sienne et ça, Ali et Charlotte le savaient. C'était bien pour ça qu'il le laissait aller se promener avec elle autour du refuge, ils savaient qu'elle serait toujours en sécurité avec lui, quoiqu'il arrive. Ils lui faisaient une confiance aveugle, d'ailleurs, personne n'avait jamais pu leur donner tort. 

 

-Il va falloir qu'on retourne à l'intérieur ma chérie, lui chuchota Yann. 

 

-Mais si on rentre ça veut dire que tu vas repartir, sanglota légèrement Zahra. 

 

-Pas tout de suite, mais oui je vais bientôt repartir, c'est mon métier petite tête, sourit Yann. 

 

-Tu vas pas te faire mal ? demanda Zahra inquiète. 

 

-Ne t'en fais pas, je serai prudent, la rassura Yann. 

 

Zahra se serra fort contre lui comme si elle avait peur de ne pas le revoir. Yann l'entoura de ses bras er chatouilla légèrement son cou pour la faire rire. La petite fille tenta de se soustraire à lui mais Yann la tint fermement contre lui. Elle riait maintenant aux éclats et c'est tout ce que Yann voulait, qu'elle rit. Il la souleva pour la porter jusqu'à l'intérieur du refuge. Après tout il l'avait porté sur ses épaules pendant toute leur petite promenade, il n'était plus à ça prêt. 

 

En se retournant vers le refuge, il fut surpris et heureux de voir que Martin se trouvait sur la grande terrasse en train de fumer. Il lui sembla qu'il était encore plus beau que la veille, ses joues étaient légèrement rougies par le froid, accentuant la rondeur de son visage qui lui donnait un air assez enfantin. Ses cheveux semblaient être aussi dur à dompter que les siens et cette pensée le fit rire. 

 

Il s'avança vers lui avec Zahra dans les bras et un sourire tendre sur les lèvres. 

 

-Bien dormi ? demanda-t-il. 

 

Martin sursauta légèrement. Il ne pouvait nier qu'il les avait observé de loin quelques instants mais il avait préféré se détourner, se rendant compte de l’inconvenance de ce qu'il faisait. Se reprenant rapidement, il sourit à Yann, sans voir quel effet cela avait sur le guide. 

 

-Comme un bébé, répondit Martin.

 

-J'espère que je ne t'ai pas réveillé, s'inquiéta légèrement Yann. 

 

-Oh non, pas du tout, t'en fais pas, sourit Martin. 

 

Il ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il venait de le tutoyer et Yann ne lui en tint pas rigueur. Une frontière entre eux venaient de disparaître et ce n'était pas désagréable, au contraire. 

 

-Tu es guide comme mon tonton ? demanda la petite voix curieuse de Zahra. 

 

Martin rit légèrement et adressa un regard tendre à la petite fille. 

 

-Non, moi je suis secouriste, répondit-il. 

 

Les yeux de Yann brillèrent à nouveau à cette évocation, et Martin mourrait d'envie d'en connaître la raison. 

 

-C'est quoi ? s'interrogea Zahra. 

 

-C'est ceux qui vont aider les personnes qui sont coincées dans la montagne, qui se sont blessées, tu comprends ? expliqua Martin. 

 

-Alors tu vas sauver les gens ? s'enquit Zahra. 

 

-Oui c'est ça, sourit Martin. 

 

-Alors tu pourras sauver mon tonton s'il se fait mal, soupira la petite fille soulagée. 

 

Yann s'offusqua presque de cette remarque avant d'être touché par la sollicitude dont faisait preuve Zahra. 

 

-Ma chérie, c'est à moi de veiller sur eux, lui confia Yann, j'emmène Martin et ses amis en haut de la montagne. 

 

-Tout en haut ? 

 

-Eh oui, souffla Martin. 

 

-C'est loin ! Papa et maman veulent pas que j'y aille parce que c'est trop loin ! Ça doit être fatigant ! Ça va être long ! s'exclama Zahra. 

 

Yann rit et embrassa ses cheveux. Il avait bien compris le message : “tu ne vas pas revenir très vite”. Ce n'était pas si long que ça, mais il est vrai qu'aux yeux d'un enfant, cela pouvait paraître extrêmement long. 

 

-Et si on rentrait avant que tes parents me disputent ? proposa Yann. 

 

-Ils vont pas te punir ? demanda la petite fille stressée. 

 

-J'en sais rien, soupira Yann, peut-être qu'ils ne voudront pas que je revienne avant un mois. 

 

-Un mois ?! 

 

Zahra descendit de ses bras pour le tirer par la main jusqu'au refuge, Martin les suivit encouragé par le regard que lui avait lancé Yann. En passant la porte, Martin en profita pour glisser à son oreille : 

 

-C'était du chantage affectif ! 

 

-C'est le seul truc qui marche, murmura Yann sur un ton conspirateur. 

 

Ils rirent ensemble et furent vite dans la grande salle à manger du refuge. Martin rejoignit la table de ses amis, sûr de ce qui l'attendait. Toutes ces paires d'yeux braquées sur lui, il allait devoir user de tout son self contrôle pour ne pas s'énerver. 

 

-Alors ? Tu n'es pas mort congelé, se moqua ouvertement Boris. 

 

-Si ça se trouve il l'a bien réchauffé, surenchérit Clément. 

 

-C'est vrai tu penses qu'il se l'est fait ? demanda innocemment Paul. 

 

-Le lit a dû grincer  _ toute _ la nuit, s'amusa Hugo. 

 

-Et toi ça s'est passé comment ? T'arrives encore à marcher ? Je suis surpris que tu puisses t'asseoir, rit de bon cœur Martin. 

 

Tous les garçons se tournèrent en même temps vers Hugo. Ils avaient totalement oublié le type qui était venu le draguer, et leur ami n‘était pas revenu très tôt dans la chambre, enfin façon de parler, disons qu'il était rentré très discrètement avant le lever du soleil. Il avait l'air encore assez fatigué, de toute évidence, la nuit avait été courte. L'amant d'un soir de d'Hugo arriva d'ailleurs dans la salle et lui lança un regard plus qu'évocateur. Achevant ainsi de mettre Martin à l'abri pour la matinée. 

 

Vincent rejoignit Yann à la table qu'il occupait avec Ali et Charlotte, Zahra dormait à moitié sur les genoux de son tonton. Vincent lui, était visiblement épuisé mais comblé. Yann ne fit pas attention à lui. 

 

-Aaah, je suis épuisé ! geignit Vincent. Pas toutes les nuits comme ça ! 

 

-Quoi ? Il a réussi à tenir la distance ? se moqua Yann. 

 

-Mon amour, je suis une bête de sexe, il n'a fait qu'en redemander encore et encore, se plaignit Vincent. 

 

-Oh ? Il a oublié de te remettre le plein ? demanda Yann le sourire jusqu'aux yeux. 

 

Les rires de Yann, Ali et Charlotte résonnèrent dans toute la salle, tous les yeux étaient braqués sur eux, mais les amis n'en avaient que faire. Leur journée commençait extrêmement bien. 

  
  


*

  
  


Yann et Martin partageaient le même agacement à cet instant. Étaient-ils possible de se comporter à ce point comme des gamins ? Ils n'avaient vraiment aucune conscience des dangers de la montagne. Si c'était aussi simple de monter jusqu'au sommet, tout le monde le ferait ! Malheureusement c'était loin d'être le cas, et aucun des quatre amis de Martin ne semblaient le comprendre. Ces garçons étaient une vraie plaie ! Heureusement que le brun remontait un peu le niveau. 

 

Maintenant que Yann avait eu un aperçu de qui était réellement le jeune homme, il se sentait un peu soulagé. Il était un réconfort au milieu de toute cette colère contenue. Et un très beau réconfort, il devait bien l'admettre. Il regrettait un peu qu'il se soit placé si loin. Il aurait préféré l'avoir juste derrière lui, pouvoir discuter, faire plus ample connaissance. Il est vrai qu'ils n'en avaient pas vraiment pris le temps la veille. Ils étaient fatigués tous les deux et savaient qu'ils avaient besoin de force pour la journée qui les attendait.

 

En parlant de ça, Yann ne savait pas s'il devait remercier ou tuer Vincent. D'un côté il était heureux de voir qu'Hugo était fatigué et donc moins turbulent, de l'autre, il détestait ça car il n'avançait vraiment pas vite et était sans doute plus inconscient que les jours précédents. Le dilemme était cornélien, il déciderait sans doute ce soir en arrivant au refuge. Il fallait prendre en compte l'ensemble de la journée pour ne pas tirer un jugement trop hâtif. Mais il devait supporter d'avoir Boris juste derrière lui et Hugo tout au bout, ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure idée du monde. 

 

Pour ne pas trop s'énerver, Yann décida de se concentrer sur la beauté du glacier, sur les dents du géant. Le soleil brillait fort aujourd'hui, ce qui donnait une superbe vue sur tout le massif. C'était à couper le souffle comme à chaque fois. Yann laissa sa rêverie le gagner à nouveau, les souvenirs affluaient, ils se superposaient les uns aux autres, heureux ou malheureux, ça n'avait pas d'importance. Ce temps lui manquait, c'est bien pour ça qu'il avait besoin de la montagne, de s'y retrouver aussi souvent. S'il l'avait quitté, il aurait l'impression de perdre une partie de lui-même. 

 

Un coup en arrière le sortit brutalement de sa rêverie. Tel un collégien, Hugo s'était amusé à tirer tout le monde en arrière. Ils rirent tous, à l'exception de Martin et Yann, qui eurent peur tous les deux quand Clément tomba et manqua de glisser. Heureusement, il avait des appuis solides et ses crampons lui sauvèrent la vie. 

 

-Mais t'es inconscient bordel ! s'emporta Martin qui ne pouvait plus se contenir. Tu te rends compte de ce que tu fais ?! 

 

-Roh ça va, c'est juste pour rire, gloussa Hugo. 

 

Son ton eu le don d'énerver encore plus Martin qui bouillonait littéralement de l'intérieur. 

 

-Mais t'es vraiment un abruti ! hurla-t-il. Tu es seulement conscient qu'on est tous accrochés et que tu pourrais tous nous tuer ! 

 

-Ça va Martin, c'était juste une blague, temporisa Clément le sourire aux lèvres. 

 

Martin fulminait, il avait envie de tous les étriper ! Ils n'avaient vraiment conscience de rien ! Le moindre faux-pas pouvait leur être fatal, et Yann était responsable d'eux ! Leur famille le blâmerait lui s'il se passait quoique ce soit. Pourtant ce ne serait nullement sa faute. Il avait bien expliqué toutes les règles de sécurité ce matin, et ils avaient déjà eu un cours là dessus la veille. Quelle bande d'abrutis ! 

 

-Mais vous… 

 

-Et si on apprenait une petite règle de physique ? proposa Yann avec le plus grand calme. 

 

Martin fut coupé dans sa colère et sa curiosité reprit le dessus. Il lança un regard interrogateur à Yann qui lui adressa un sourire satisfait. Le jeune homme fut encore plus surpris de cette réaction, il était suspendu à ses lèvres alors que ses amis soupiraient et marmonaient. Ce guide était vraiment soporifique. Une règle de physique, il ne manquait plus que ça ! Ils avaient finis leurs études depuis longtemps ! 

 

-Vous voyez ces crevasses ? demanda Yann en les indiquant de son doigt. Il y en a sur presque toute l'étendue du glacier, nous en avons déjà passé quelques unes. 

 

Martin secoua la tête et eut un léger sourire en comprenant ce que Yann voulait leur expliquer. Bien sûr, Paul, Boris, Clément et Hugo levaient les yeux au ciel et n’écoutaient que d'une oreille. 

 

-Eh bien il y a une règle très importante à connaître sur les crevasses, poursuivit Yann. Aucun son n'en sort. 

 

Yann semblait avoir capté un peu de l'attention de ses “élèves”. 

 

-Le son se diffuse à l'intérieur de la crevasse, reprit Yann, mais aucun n'en sort. 

 

Il marqua une pause, le temps que l'information fasse son petit bout de chemin dans leurs petites têtes. Et peut-être aussi pour un petit effet dramatique. 

 

-Pour les lents du cerveau, ajouta Yann non sans une pointe de sarcasme, ça veut dire que si vous tombez dans une crevasse, et qu'avec beaucoup de chance vous vous cassez quelque chose. Vous pourrez crier autant que vous voudrez, personne ne vous entendra. Personne. 

 

Autre pause dramatique. 

 

-Si vous tombez, vous verrez peut-être d'autres personnes passer au-dessus, imagina Yann, vous hurlerez à vous déchirer les cordes vocales. Personne ne vous entendra. 

 

Les garçons étaient figés. Le ton de Yann était dénué de toute empathie, il était froid. C'était une colère froide mais qui plaisait beaucoup à Martin. C'était à son tour d'arborer un sourire satisfait. Ses amis allaient peut-être comprendre le message. Yann se dirigea vers Hugo en prenant soin de ne pas emmêler le cordage et se tint tout près de son visage, le regardant dans les yeux. La scène aurait pu être caucasse. Yann n'avait pas la carrure d'Hugo, pourtant il semblait l'écraser. Sa stature dégageait une autorité naturelle, Martin avait l'impression de se voir face à ses supérieurs, la posture de Yann était presque militaire. Non, pas presque, c'était une posture militaire. 

 

-Si tu veux jouer à ça Hugo, murmura Yann, je vais détacher tout de suite ta corde, parce que si tu veux risquer ta vie, tu la risques seul. Et si jamais tu tombes dans une de ces crevasses, je t'assure que je dirai aux autorités compétentes que je ne t'ai tout simplement pas entendu. Parce que ce sera le cas. 

 

Hugo déglutit difficilement, d'ailleurs c'est ce qu'ils firent tous, même Martin. Le comportement de Yann faisait froid dans le dos, et même lui qui connaissait les risques de la montagne et les bravait tous les jours, était soufflé par l'autorité dont venait de faire preuve Yann dans un calme olympien. Leur guide reprit sa place à l'avant et ils reprirent leur chemin. 

 

Les garçons tournaient la scène dans tous les sens dans leurs esprits, et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'ils travaillaient dur. 

 

-Attend ! s'exclama Hugo à l'attention de Martin. T'as secouru quelqu'un qui était tombé dans une crevasse ! 

 

Martin leva les yeux au ciel. Donc la seule chose qui venait à l'esprit de son ami c'était de trouver une faille dans ce qu'avait dit Yann. 

 

-Cet homme avait des fusées de détresse, parce qu'il est prévoyant, rectifia Martin. 

 

-C'est sérieux son truc sur les crevasses ? demanda Paul. 

 

-Non il adore vous faire peur pour rien, soupira Martin avec ironie. 

 

Les garçons avaient peur, c'était clair comme de l'eau de roche. Le plan de Yann avait bien marché, et au moins il pouvait se reposer un peu. Si la méthode était plutôt radicale et discutable, Martin ne lui en voulait pas, il était temps que ses amis soient un peu plus responsables. Et ils pouvaient s'amuser et apprécier cette ascension sans se comporter comme les derniers des connards. 

 

-Mais t'imagines ? lâcha Boris. Si on tombe et que par miracle quelqu'un peut venir nous sauver, un hélico pourra jamais se poser ici !

 

-Un hélicoptère ne se pose jamais dans la montagne, leur dit Yann qui n'était certainement pas sourd, ce sont les infirmiers et les médecins qui descendent. On ne se pose qu'en cas d'absolu nécessité. 

 

Les garçons furent soufflés par la connaissance de Yann, intrigués sans doute, même Martin, qui se demandait comment Yann pouvait savoir ça. Bien sûr il était guide de montagne mais il n'avait pas à savoir tout ça sur le secourisme. Un peu peut-être, mais de là à… 

 

-Mais de toute façon, on peut pas voler si le temps est mauvais, râla Boris. Imagine s'il pleut et que… 

 

-Si on est bon pilote, on peut voler par tous les temps, le coupa Yann 

 

Mais de là à connaître ce genre de détail, ce n'était pas possible. Martin savait que les militaires pouvaient voler par tous les temps, mais Yann n'était pas censé le savoir. 

 

-Si vous avez fini d'épiloguer on peut peut-être continuer de grimper, suggéra Yann, sinon on ne finira jamais en six jours. 

 

-Sûr que Martin pourrait le faire en deux, lança Clément pour tenter de détendre l'atmosphère. 

 

-Je demande à voir, dit Yann d'un ton joueur. 

 

Martin et lui partagèrent un regard complice et se sourirent. Yann le défiait presque en cet instant et Martin se sentait plus que capable de relever le défi. Il en avait très envie. Finalement, l'atmosphère se détendit un peu, les garçons furent plus attentifs, et Yann parvint même à rire avec eux. Un peu. Toute la rancœur n'était pas partie. Hugo en particulier n'avait pas vraiment apprécié la petite leçon de physique de tout à l'heure. 

Secrètement, il espérait retrouver Vincent ce soir. 

  
  


*

  
  


Cette fois, l'arrivée au refuge fut plus calme. Les garçons prirent même le temps de profiter du paysage. La terrasse donnait une vue magnifique sur le versant italien du massif. C'était superbe. Le soleil couchant donnait quelque chose de presque intemporel. C'est ce que Yann aimait le plus avec la montagne. C'est quelque chose d'intemporel et de si majestueux. Martin aussi aimait beaucoup cet aspect, même si pour lui, le plus important était de sauver des vies. 

 

Si les garçons choisirent de passer un peu de temps sur la terrasse autour d'un café, Yann préféra s'isoler un peu plus loin pour aller fumer. La journée s'était bien terminée, mais il n'avait pas oublié l'inconscience dont avait fait preuve Hugo et les autres d'ailleurs, car ils l'avaient suivi dans sa “plaisanterie”. Puis, il aimait aussi se retrouver un peu seul. Profiter de la montagne de son côté, et de toute façon, le quintette infernal avait été poli, mais ils voulaient sans doute rester juste entre amis. Yann pensa tout de même à Martin qui était sorti de ses gongs aujourd'hui, il l'en remerçiait et voyait bien que ce jeune homme était plus qu'un beau garçon. Il avait vraiment réagi comme un secouriste ce matin, il connaissait les dangers de la montagne, Yann pouvait maintenant en être certain. 

 

L'image de Martin derrière ses yeux, il suivit un sentier qu'il devait connaître par cœur. Peut-être y avait-il un plus beau point de vue là où il allait ? Martin le regarda s'éloigner et un millier de question affluaient dans son esprit. Il repensa à leur journée, à tout ce que Yann leur avait dit et finalement, à tous les petits indices qu'il avait laissé sur lui dans ses paroles. Les crevasses, les hélicoptères, les protocole de secourisme, il semblait très bien les connaître. Martin luttait de toutes ses forces contre sa curiosité, mais elle eut raison de lui. Il se leva de sa chaise et le suivit. 

 

-Tu vas où ? demanda Paul. 

 

-Rejoindre son mec, pouffa amèrement Hugo. 

 

-C'est pas parce que t'es frustré que t'es obligé d'être désagréable, lâcha Clément moqueur. 

 

-Au moins lui, il s'amuse, remarqua Boris. Y'a pas des filles ici ? 

 

Le groupe rit et finalement, Hugo les suivit dans leur rire. Mais il continuait à balayer la salle du regard à la recherche de Vincent. Il avait passé une nuit merveilleuse à ses cotés, mais peut-être que Vincent voudrait en rester là ? Peut-être qu'il n'était qu'un nom sur une longue liste ? Hugo était déterminé à ne pas être que ça. Le guide de montagne lui plaisait énormément, bien plus que n'importe qui ces dernières années. Il ne voulait pas abandonner la partie si facilement, alors il l'attendait de pied ferme. Après tout c'est ce que Vincent lui avait dit quand il avait quitté le refuge ce matin : “On se revoit au Torino ce soir “. 

 

-T'inquiète pas, tu vas le retrouver ton mec, lança Paul en posant une main sur son épaule. 

 

-C'est pas mon mec, rectifia immédiatement Hugo. 

 

-Mais t'aimerais bien, avoue, le taquina Clément. 

 

-Il a dû passer une sacrée nuit pour qu'il le mette dans cet état, gloussa Paul. 

 

-À votre avis top ou bottom ? s'interrogea Boris. 

 

-Euh, vous savez que je suis là, lâcha Hugo. 

 

-Moi je dirais bottom direct, répondit Clément, sous ses airs de macho ça doit être un petit soumis.

 

-Totalement d'accord, approuva Boris. 

 

-Peut-être qu'il est versatile mais je suis d'accord, poursuivit Paul, hier soir c'était bottom à fond. 

 

Hugo allait répliquer quand Vincent fit son entrée au refuge. Le jeune homme ne perdit pas une seconde pour se lever de sa chaise et se dépêcher d'aller à sa rencontre sans même prendre le temps de saluer ses amis. 

 

-Ouais, bottom, y'a pas de doute, lança Boris. 

 

Les trois amis partirent dans un fou rire incontrôlable. Une pointe de jalousie les animait tout de même, Hugo semblait bien s'amuser et Martin avait l'air d'être sur la bonne voie pour conclure avant la fin du séjour. 

  
  


*

 

Martin retrouva Yann au bout du sentier qui menait bien à un point de vue à couper le souffle sur le versant italien. La météo était assez bonne pour voir un peu la vallée au loin. En bas tout était vert, le printemps était là depuis déjà quelques temps et ça se voyait bien. Depuis cet univers blanc, c'était assez étrange et peut-être un peu moins beau. Martin n'aurait su dire ce qu'il préférait entre la glace ou les forêts en bas. Finalement, il se dit que ce sui rendait cet endroit plus beau était l'homme qui se tenait à quelques mètres de lui, une cigarette à la main. 

Mon dieu Martin tu niaises ! 

 

-Je peux t'en taxer une ? demanda Martin. 

 

Si Yann fut légèrement surpris de voir que Martin l'avait suivi, il n'en montra rien, au contraire. Il était heureux qu'il soit là avec lui, ils avaient un peu d'intimité, enfin. Il avait rêvé de ça toute la journée. Bien sûr, ils auraient eu du temps dans la chambre qu'ils partageaient cette nuit, mais la montagne avait quelque chose de plus rassurant, Yann s'y sentait plus à l'aise que dans la chambre du refuge. Il le connaissait bien et aimait la vue ici, mais il n'était pas autant chez lui qu'au refuge d'Ali et Charlotte. 

 

Il tendit son paquet de cigarette à Martin qui lui en prit une volontiers et pour ne pas faire les choses à moitié, lui emprunta aussi son feu. 

 

-Mon supérieur voudrait que j'arrête mais j'y arrive pas, soupira Martin un petit sourire aux lèvres. 

 

-J'ai essayé pendant des années, je ne peux toujours pas, souffla Yann. Pourtant, je sais que c'est mauvais surtout quand on fait de la rando en haute montagne ! 

 

-Oui c'est sûr que c'est pas conseillé, pouffa Martin. 

 

Leurs rires se mélangèrent encore une fois. Voilà encore une chose qu'ils avaient en commun. La situation faisait un peu rire Yann. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé cette tournure quand il avait commencé l'ascension. Mais voilà, depuis la veille au soir, il voulait juste passer un peu plus de temps avec Martin, apprendre à le connaître, pouvoir observer son visage dans les moindre détails. Il était si près à présent, il se souvenait avoir admirer les grains de beauté qui parsemaient sa petite bouille enfantine alors qu'il était assis au bar. Maintenant qu'il était là, proche de lui, il tentait d'apprendre ses constellations par cœur. Il se surprit à les trouver plus intéressantes que celles du ciel. 

 

-Yann ? 

 

-Mmh ? 

 

Martin le tirait de sa rêverie, mais ce n'était pas désagréable, loin de là. 

 

-Je peux te poser une question ? 

 

-Bien sûr, répondit Yann comme une évidence. 

 

Martin se mordit les lèvres, se demandant s'il faisait bien de se laisser aller à sa curiosité. Il ne voulait surtout pas braquer Yann, c'était la dernière chose dont il avait envie. 

 

-Tu…tu étais pilote d'hélicoptère ? demanda finalement Martin. 

 

-Oui, dit simplement Yann. Secouriste en haute montagne si tu veux tout savoir. 

 

Un regard de connivence se fit entre eux, ils n'étaient pas juste liés par leur amour de la montagne, ils étaient aussi liés par le même métier, ou presque. Dans une autre vie, ils auraient peut-être été collègues. 

 

-Militaire, devina Martin. 

 

-Oui, bonne déduction, sourit Yann. Ma question d'hier m'a trahi ? 

 

-Ça et la façon dont tu te tenais face à Hugo tout à l'heure, admit Martin. 

 

Le souvenir arracha un rire étouffé à Yann. Il n'était pas peu fier de sa leçon de physique, au moins, il leur avait mis du plomb dans la cervelle et il avait eu une journée tranquille. 

 

-Pourquoi tu as arrêté ? l'interrogea Martin. 

 

-Quand ta vue baisse, on ne te laisse plus piloter, soupira Yann visiblement touché. Puis, de toute façon, passé 42 ans tu dois rester au sol, et ça, c'était hors de question pour moi. J'ai préféré partir avant, mais je suis toujours réserviste. 

 

-Alors tu ne voles plus ? 

 

-Ça m'arrive encore si, mais le vol en montagne me manque beaucoup, répondit Yann avec le sourire. C'est pour ça que j'ai choisi d'être guide, j'arrive pas à quitter le massif. 

 

-La montagne ça vous gagne… 

 

Yann le regarda en se retenant de rire mais ne tint pas longtemps. 

 

-C'était nul, rit Yann. 

 

-Je sais, reconnu Martin en riant lui aussi. 

 

-C'est bien que tu fasses ce métier Martin, lâcha Yann d'un ton presque reconnaissant. 

 

-Merci, enfin je crois ? souffla Martin. 

 

Un silence s'installa quelque seconde. Un peu gênant peut-être. 

 

-Tu as quel grade ? demanda Yann curieux.

 

-Adjudant-chef, mon capitaine voudrait me voir passer lieutenant bientôt, répondit Martin. 

 

Yann sembla impressionné. Il est vrai que pour son âge, et vu où il avait débuté, c'était plutôt bon. 

 

-Et toi ? poursuivit Martin. 

 

-Lieutenant-colonel, répondit Yann. 

 

Martin écarquilla légèrement les yeux, puis, comme un réflexe, il se redressa, les mains le long du corps, le dos droit, la tête relevé. Il faisait face à son officier supérieur avec respect. Yann le regarda l'œil rieur, un sourire légèrement moqueur étira ses lèvres. 

 

-Repos adjudant, ricana Yann. 

 

-Oh, soupira Martin. 

 

Le jeune homme se sentit soudain ridicule. Quelle idée de se mettre au garde à vous, il n'était ni à la caserne, ni sur une base. Il devait rougir à la façon dont Yann le regardait à présent. Pourtant, son regard était tendre, il le trouvait des plus beaux avec ses joues rougies ainsi. Yann se perdit à nouveau dans sa contemplation et quand Martin releva les yeux vers lui, il ne s'en cacha pas. Ils s'obsevaient l'un l'autre et une pensée traversa l'esprit de Martin. Il se dit qu'il avait très envie de goûter aux lèvres du lieutenant-colonel Barthès. Si proches de lui et en même temps si loin, il voulait combler cette distance. Il fit appel à tout son self contrôle pour résister à cette douce tentation. Il ignorait que face à lui, Yann se trouvait dans le même état. 

 

Il se racla la gorge pour tenter de se donner une contenance, Yann ne détourna les yeux qu'à ce moment là. Martin regardait ses pieds. 

 

-Tu…, hésita Martin, tu viens prendre le café avec nous ? 

 

-Tu crois ? 

 

-Tu pourrais redonner une leçon de physique, suggéra Martin. 

 

Ils rirent à nouveau ensemble et finalement, Yann accepta de le suivre. Ils retournèrent ensemble sur la terrasse du refuge où Paul, Boris et Clément se trouvaient encore. 

 

-Il est pas là Hugo ? demanda Martin. 

 

-Non, il est parti draguer, ils sont peut-être déjà en train de faire des folies de leur corps, répondit Paul un peu moqueur. 

 

Yann leva les yeux au ciel en riant. Ah Vincent ! Peut-être que tu ne te débarrassera pas aussi facilement de celui-là ! Martin et lui s'installèrent à table, les garçons furent polis avec Yann et ils réussirent à rire ensemble encore, un peu moins timidement que pendant cette journée. L'homme des glaces se réchauffa avec eux, ne se lassant surtout pas des regards de Martin, de son odeur et sa chaleur intoxicante tout près de lui. C'était sans doute le meilleur moment de sa journée


	3. Les Pointes Lachenal

**Jour 4**

 

Yann sortait lentement de son sommeil. Frappé par le froid à ses côtés, il comprit vite que pour une fois, il n'était pas le premier réveillé. Il entendit un bruit de fermeture éclair et de linge froissé. Il réalisa qu'il n'était tout de même pas seul dans la chambre. Martin était encore là et fouillait sûrement dans son sac pour trouver des vêtements à se mettre pour aujourd'hui. Une question traversa l'esprit de Yann : Martin était-il dénudé à quelques mètres de lui ou non ?

 

Tout militaire qu'il était, sa curiosité eut raison de lui. Il lui fallut bien avouer qu'il était déçu. En ouvrant doucement les yeux, il vit Martin, en t-shirt et jogging, qui choisissait quelques affaires pour aller à la salle de bain. La vision n'était pas désagréable en soi, loin de là, mais sans doute aurait-il préféré voir un peu plus de peau nue au réveil. En se relevant, Martin remarqua que Yann était réveillé et il eut un air un peu désolé. Le guide ferma les yeux et sourit comme pour lui dire que ce n'était pas grave. Quand il les rouvrit, Martin le regardait de son air de sale gosse. Yann n'avait pas d'autre mot pour le qualifier. Il ne le trouvait pas moins craquant pour autant.

 

-Permission d'utiliser la salle d'eau mon colonel ? demanda Martin.

 

Yann rit et s'étira lentement, laissant apparaître quelques bouts de peau dénudée que Martin se fit un plaisir d'admirer. Le tissu légèrement relevé de son t-shirt laissait deviner sa fine musculature, le jeune pompier avait envie d'y passer sa main pour en redessiner les contours, son esprit s'égarait. Perdu dans sa contemplation, il crut voir apparaître des cicatrices à certains endroits, juste avant que le t-shirt ne recouvre finalement son torse. Martin se retint juste à temps pour ne pas soupirer de frustration.

 

-Oui, adjudant, répondit Yann, vous avez cinq minutes.

 

-Vous êtes dur mon colonel, répliqua Martin faussement outré.

 

-Tic, tac, tic, tac, chuchota Yann.

 

Martin se dépêcha d'entrer dans la salle de bain pour respecter le temps que lui avait imposé Yann. Les deux en rirent chacun de leur côté. L'ancien militaire commençait à vraiment apprécier cette ascension, et il est vrai que la présence de Martin n'y était pas étrangère.

 

Il lui plaisait, il lui fallait bien l'admettre. Ses pensées en cet instant n'étaient pas des plus chastes, surtout depuis que l'eau avait commencé à couler dans la petite douche de leur chambre. Il ferma les yeux et imagina le jeune pompier sous la douche. Tu n'as vraiment pas honte ! songea t-il. Qu'importe, ses pensées ne risquaient pas de le quitter. Il avait une envie folle de rentrer dans cette salle de bain et de rejoindre Martin sous la douche. De pouvoir poser ses mains sur son corps, caresser sa peau nue. Il se demanda si, comme lui, le corps de Martin avait gardé les marques de certaines missions. Est-ce que sa peau était aussi abîmée que la sienne ? Peut-être, peut-être pas. De toute façon, il ne le découvrirait pas aujourd'hui.

 

Il finit par se lever. Il se tint près de la fenêtre pour observer le paysage. Jamais il ne s'en lasserait ! Il songea à leur étape du jour, où en étaient-ils ? Ah oui ! La vallée blanche ! Sûrement la plus belle partie de l'ascension, en tout cas, à son humble avis. Assez courte, au moins, si les garçons reprenaient leurs vieilles habitudes, il en serait vite débarrassé. Puis, cet après-midi, il verrait son ami Laurent. Il ferait sûrement une ascension aux pointes Lachenal seul, pendant que le quintette infernal serait à l'école de cramponnage avec Laurent. Une idée lui traversa l'esprit, peut-être emmènerait-il Martin avec lui ? Ce serait l'occasion de tester ses aptitudes en haute montagne, et peut-être de le connaître un peu mieux. La journée s'annonçait des plus belles.

 

Sous la douche, Martin rêvait encore un peu. La soirée s'était si bien terminée. Ils avaient mangé tous ensemble, excepté Hugo, qui était resté avec le fameux Vincent. Martin n'en avait pas fini de le charrier sur cette petite amourette de vacances. Il devait reconnaître que le brun avait un certain charme. Un peu trop sûr de lui à son goût. Il avait l'air d'être le parfait cliché du Don Juan. Il espérait seulement qu'Hugo n'en souffre pas trop. Peut-être devrait-il avoir une discussion plus sérieuse avec son meilleur ami ? Il n'était pas du genre à parler de ses affaires de cœur, Hugo non plus d'ailleurs. Mais la journée d'hier avait été plutôt tendue entre eux. Il profiterait du petit déjeuner pour être un peu seul avec lui.

 

Son esprit dériva rapidement vers le beau guide qui se trouvait dans la pièce d'à côté. Martin se demanda ce qu'il ferait s'il dépassait les cinq minutes qu'il lui avait accordé. Pendant un bref instant, Martin souhaita que Yann le rejoigne dans cette salle de bain. Entre avec lui, nu sous la douche et presse son corps contre le sien. Il aurait ainsi tout le temps d'admirer chaque courbe de ce corps dont il n'avait eu qu'un petit aperçu quelques minutes plus tôt. Il se demanda combien de cicatrices Yann portait sur sa peau. En avait-il d'aussi imposante que la sienne ? La simple pensée le fit grimacer de douleur. Il savait que la douleur n'était pas physique, loin de là, il avait appris à la maîtriser, mais il lui arrivait d'avoir des réminiscence quand les souvenirs refaisaient surface. Il préféra se concentrer sur son beau guide, ses cheveux poivre et sel en bataille, ses yeux bleu-gris magnifique, son corps finement musclé. Il voulait tellement le découvrir, retirer ce t-shirt qu'il portait la nuit, pouvoir caresser ce corps, embrasser cette bouche avec envie, le voir se mordre les lèvres de plaisir, lui…

 

Stop.

 

Il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête de fantasmer sur cet homme. Il n'en revenait toujours pas de l'effet qu'il lui faisait. Bon sang Martin ! Un lieutenant-colonel, il faut te ressaisir ! S'il avait été militaire et Yann encore dans l'armée, cette histoire aurait vraiment été des plus beaux clichés. À vomir.

 

Bon, sortir de la douche, se sécher rapidement, enfiler ses vêtements à la hâte. Cinq minutes ? Les avait-il respectées ?

 

-Sept minutes vingt-trois, lâcha Yann en regardant sa montre alors que Martin sortait.

 

Le lieutenant-colonel releva les yeux vers lui déçu et un air légèrement sadique sur son visage.

 

-Mouais, peut mieux faire, l'armée c'est pas pour toi, soupira Yann.

 

Martin lui lança sa serviette à la figure et Yann rit. Le cœur du pompier rata un battement. Quel son magnifique ! Et que dire de ce sourire ? Martin devait se rendre à l'évidence. Il n'était pas prêt d'oublier cette ascension et encore moins la personne qui les aurait guider jusqu'au sommet. S'il était tout à fait honnête avec lui-même, il n'oublierait jamais cet homme et n'était pas vraiment résolu à ne plus le revoir après ça. Il lui plaisait tellement, il avait envie de le connaître mieux, d'en apprendre plus sur lui, peu importe quoi. Son plus grand secret et des informations plus futiles comme sa façon de boire son café. Il ne voulait pas que cette ascension se termine.

 

-Tu sais que c'est mal vu d'user de la violence envers un supérieur, se moqua Yann.

 

Martin sortit rapidement de ses pensées mais ne se laissa pas faire pour autant. Il garda son sérieux, adopta une posture respectueuse. Au repos, il regarda Yann dans les yeux, comme un soldat regarderait son sergent.

 

-Toutes mes excuses mon colonel, dit Martin avec le plus grand des sérieux, pourriez-vous me faire l'exemple d'une douche de durée acceptable ?

 

Un regard de défi, Yann aurait bien effacé ce sourire de sale gosse d'un baiser. Ne pas craquer. Surtout ne pas craquer. Yann accepta tout simplement le défi sans dire un mot. Et malheureusement pour Martin, il dû s'avouer vaincu. Yann avait mis moins de cinq minutes. Le regard triomphant, il se tourna vers lui après avoir rangé ses affaires de toilette dans son sac.

 

-On va déjeuner ?

 

-Y'a un temps réglementaire cette fois, mon colonel ?

 

Yann rit légèrement.

 

-Non, soupira t-il. Je déjeune avec Vincent sur la terrasse, je pourrais jamais finir en dix minutes.

 

Les deux hommes partagèrent un rire complice et quittèrent leur chambre pour rejoindre leur meilleur ami respectif. Le petit-déjeuner promettait d'être intéressant.

 

*

 

C'est toujours le sourire aux lèvres que les deux hommes firent leur entrée dans la grande salle destinée aux repas. Plus préoccupé par son beau guide que par quoique ce soit d'autre dans cette pièce, Martin ne remarqua pas le regard noir que son meilleur ami posait sur eux. Martin n'avait d'yeux que pour Yann, pourtant, il savait qu'il fallait qu'il passe un peu de temps avec Hugo, ne serait-ce que pour avoir une discussion à propos de Vincent. Cependant, les deux hommes avaient décidé de fumer une dernière cigarette ensemble avant de rejoindre leurs meilleurs amis. Hugo les suivit du regard, les maudissant intérieurement. Cet étalage de bonheur lui donnait la nausée. Il ne voyait vraiment pas ce que Martin pouvait trouver à ce mec, ni ce que quiconque pouvait lui trouver. En particulier Vincent.

 

Il n'était pas aveugle, il avait vu les œillades que son guide faisait à l'homme des glaces, et à quelle vitesse il le rejoignait. Il était sûr qu'il passerait le petit-déjeuner avec lui. Sa jalousie était lisible sur son visage et elle biaisait totalement son jugement. Peut-être devait-il finalement se réjouir de cette entente entre Martin et le yéti ? Peut-être que si Martin réussissait à conclure avec lui, alors le guide ne serait plus un obstacle entre lui et Vincent ? Tu perds la tête mon pauvre Hugo ! Pourquoi tu t'attaches comme ça à un mec que tu connais à peine ? Le beau blond ne se reconnaissait pas. Oui, il avait passé une nuit des plus agréables avec Vincent. Oui, il avait aimé ce moment avec lui. Oui, il était sous le charme de sa personnalité, son physique, son humour, ses cheveux frisés.

 

Hugo. Stop.

 

Autour de lui, ses amis étaient toujours de bonne humeur. Paul, Clément et Boris n'avaient cessé de rire depuis qu'ils étaient levés. D'habitude, Hugo les aurait suivi dans leurs petits délires, mais aujourd'hui, il était dépité. La porte de la terrasse qui venait de se refermer était comme un coup de massue sur son cœur. S'était-il laissé aller trop vite avec Vincent ? Probablement, malheureusement, il était déjà trop tard pour lui.

 

A l'extérieur, comme il fallait s'y attendre, la température était glaciale. Même si Yann comme Martin y étaient habitués, le contraste avec la chaleur du refuge était saisissant. Inconsciemment ou presque, ils s'étaient rapprochés l'un de l'autre. Leurs corps se touchaient et aucun des deux ne faisait le moindre geste pour s'écarter. Pourquoi l'auraient-ils fait ? Ils n'en avaient pas envie, loin de là. Et c'est toujours dans cette même proximité, que Yann sortit son paquet de cigarette, en tendit une à Martin et la lui alluma. Ils étaient si proches, à peine quelques millimètres à franchir pour poser ses lèvres sur celles du jeune pompier.

 

-Et tu fais même plus attention à moi ! se plaignit une voix que Yann ne connaissait que trop bien.

 

Martin vit Yann soupirer. Il était à la fois agacé et amusé. Les plaintes de Vincent étaient toujours si théâtrales ! Il regarda le jeune pompier l'air désolé, et peut-être aussi déçu. Yann aurait voulu passer plus de temps avec Martin, le plus de temps possible. Dans deux jours, il se dirait au revoir. Le cœur de Yann se serra à cette idée, il n'avait pas envie de dire au revoir au jeune homme si tôt. Il voulait apprendre à le connaître, il voulait savourer encore sa présence à ses côtés, parler de la montagne, de leur expérience de secouriste, de tout et de rien. Était-ce possible de vouloir à ce point la présence d'une personne que l'on connait si peu ?

 

Yann sourit tristement et Martin comprit le message. S'il en fut triste, il n'en montra rien. Yann se tourna alors vers son meilleur ami et se retint de rire. Vincent était emmitouflé dans un plaid, une tasse de café dans les mains, un cache oreille mal mis sur la tête et sans doute cinq ou six épaisseur de pull, un vrai cliché ! Yann savait très bien ce que cela signifiait, mais il avait décidé d'en rire. Il était d'humeur taquine aujourd'hui, rien ne lui retirerait sa bonne humeur, surtout pas Vincent.

 

-Vas-y mon grand, allonge-toi, lança Yann moqueur.

 

-Ah ! J'ai toujours rêvé que tu me dises ça, soupira de bonheur Vincent.

 

Yann leva les yeux au ciel en riant et s'installa sur le banc non loin de Vincent. Son meilleur ami le rejoignit rapidement, et ne se priva pas pour s'allonger sur ce même banc et poser sa tête sur les genoux de l'ancien militaire. Yann pouffa de le voir faire, décidément il ne ratait pas une seule occasion et usait de toutes les techniques de drague. Il ne put voir l'air triste (jaloux ?) qui se peignit sur le visage de Martin. Ce geste, comme il rêvait de pouvoir le faire lui aussi. Le pompier baissa les yeux et retourna à l'intérieur du refuge.

 

Sur leur banc, Vincent, tactile, vint chercher le bras de Yann pour le passer autour de ses épaules et s'y agripper. Il était tel un enfant qui se blottit contre l'un de ses parents, seulement son attitude était loin d'être innocente. Il remontait sa tête bien en haut des cuisses de Yann, proche de son entrejambe, sans aucune gêne. Un sourire malicieux se dessinait sur ses lèvres, mais Yann ne se laissa pas avoir. Cette attitude lui montrait bien que quelque chose le dérangeait, et l'ancien militaire devinait aisément quoi. Connaissant Vincent, ce dernier allait en faire des tonnes pour ne pas aller au fond du problème.

 

-Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Demanda Yann le sourire aux lèvres. Problème de cœur ?

 

-Problème de cœur ? Mais tu sais bien qu'il n'y a que toi dans mon cœur ! s'exclama Vincent. Alors quand tu ne me remarques même plus, moi je…

 

Vincent sanglota exagérément et Yann leva les yeux au ciel, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Vincent agissait toujours de la sorte avec lui quand il avait des problèmes de cœur. Quand il sentait qu'il n'était plus en contrôle, il revenait vers lui avec encore plus d'insistance que d'habitude. Mais cette fois, Yann ne voulait pas se laisser faire. D'abord parce qu'il était peut-être temps pour Vincent de changer et deuxièmement, il voulait passer du temps avec Martin et si Vincent continuait sur cette voie, il n'aurait pas de temps à consacrer au jeune homme.

 

-Et si tu me parlais du vrai problème, soupira Yann en relevant un sourcil dans sa direction.

 

-Mon seul problème c'est de t'avoir loin de…

 

-Vincent, le coupa Yann à la fois amusé et agacé. Si tu me parlais d'Hugo ?

 

Vincent s'avachit sur Yann et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine. Il était comme un bambin pris en faute. Yann savait qu'il avait touché juste, le problème était bel et bien Hugo. Son meilleur ami semblait s'être attaché à lui, Hugo n'avait pas été qu'une passade pour un soir. Il lui plaisait vraiment et la façon dont il lui avait tapé dans l'œil ce soir-là au refuge d'Ali et Charlotte était parlante. Vincent ne réagissait jamais aussi fortement. Et puis, Yann se souvenait bien l'avoir vu rire la veille avec lui, alors ils avaient sans doute dû remettre ça. C'est ce qui devait perturber Vincent.

 

-Raconte-moi votre soirée d'hier, lui intima Yann.

 

-T'es pas jaloux ? demanda Vincent sans être convaincant.

 

-Vincent, votre soirée, maintenant.

 

Vincent soupira, le masque de Don Juan était un peu tombé, sa bonne humeur caractéristique avait laissé place à une mélancolie que Yann n'avait que très peu aperçue.

 

-On a bu un café, on a ri ensemble, on est allé dans ma chambre, énuméra Vincent. On s'est embrassé un peu puis beaucoup… J’ai pu serrer son beau corps musclé contre moi, poser mes mains sur son joli petit cul, ah c'était le rêve !

 

-Et ? demanda Yann attendant la chute.

 

-Je lui ai dit de partir.

 

Si Yann avait bu à cet instant, il se serait sans doute étouffé. Il se remémora les paroles de Vincent : café, rire, chambre, baisers, caresses, étreinte, sexe imminent et… ET QUOI ???

 

-T'as fait quoi ?!

 

-Je lui ai dit de partir, qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse ? s'exclama Vincent déboussolé.

 

-Mais quel abruti ! râla Yann en se frappant le front.

 

-Eh !

 

-Je m'excuserai pas, tu es un abruti ! lança Yann. Vous êtes prêts à vous sauter dessus comme des sauvages et tu lui dis de partir ? Qu'est-ce qui va pas ?

 

-Mais je pouvais pas ! C'est pas moi ça ! se défendit Vincent.

 

-Tu pouvais pas ? Quoi, t'avais toujours pas récupéré de la nuit dernière ? rit Yann.

 

Vincent se releva pour lui lancer un regard noir qui n'eut absolument aucun effet sur l'ancien pilote d'hélicoptère. Vincent s'assit à côté de lui, les bras croisés comme un enfant qui boude. Cette attitude eut le don de faire encore plus rire Yann. Le plus jeune des deux se rejoua la soirée de la veille en pensée, comme il n'avait cessé de le faire dès qu'Hugo avait quitté la chambre en furie. Vincent se sentait tellement mal, il n'avait jamais ressenti ça.

 

D'habitude, ce genre de sentiments de la part d'une de ses aventures ne l’atteignaient même pas. Jamais il ne s'était soucié de ce que pouvait ressentir ses amants éphémères. Mais Hugo… Il ne voulait pas que ce jeune homme le déteste, le rejette, au fond de lui, il avait envie de le revoir, d'en apprendre plus sur lui. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il pouvait imaginer se réveiller aux côtés de quelqu'un sans avoir envie de le jeter de son appartement. Il pouvait s’imaginer rentrer d'une de ses innombrables ascensions et retrouver quelqu'un chez lui, qui l'attendait.

 

-Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire, lâcha Yann.

 

-Quoi ? s'étonna Vincent.

 

-Tu te bouges les fesses et tu vas le voir et lui dire que tu veux plus, répondit Yann d'une traite.

 

-Hein ?! Mais je peux pas faire ça ! paniqua Vincent.

 

-Écoute, j'ai un groupe à emmener jusqu'au sommet, je ne veux pas que l'un d'eux soit distrait à cause de toi.

 

-Tout le monde est distrait par mon charme, répliqua Vincent qui était redevenu lui-même.

 

-Non Vincent, le corrigea Yann, tu vas lui parler et tu règles ça. Et non, je ne t'aiderai pas, tu t'es mis dans cette situation tout seul, tu t'en sors tout seul. Et s'il faut te botter le cul pour que tu te bouges, je le ferai.

 

-Oh ouiiiii ! gémit Vincent en se relevant pour présenter ses fesses à Yann.

 

Yann leva une énième fois les yeux au ciel et se leva en contournant Vincent qui lâcha une plainte encore plus théâtrale que la première, mais à laquelle Yann ne prêta pas la moindre attention. Il retourna dans le refuge, juste à temps pour voir Hugo se lever de la table où il était assis avec Martin, furieux. Martin semblait peiné, il appela son meilleur ami sans résultat, le suivit et se fit claquer la porte au nez.

 

Yann arriva vers lui inquiet.

 

-Tout va bien ? demanda le guide.

 

-Pas vraiment, souffla Martin. Toi, ça a été ?

 

-C'est… Vincent, sourit Yann.

 

Martin ne dit rien, il ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire.

 

-J'espère qu'il se bougera les fesses pour arranger les choses, dit Yann en désignant la porte de la chambre.

 

Martin le regarda en souriant cette fois. Il n'y avait peut-être rien entre Vincent et son beau guide finalement ? Contrairement à ce que pouvait penser Hugo, ils n'étaient que deux amis, rien de plus.

 

-Prêt pour aujourd'hui ? sourit Martin.

 

-C'est court aujourd'hui, ça devrait aller, répondit Yann le sourire aux lèvres lui aussi. Tu rassembles tout le monde ?

 

-Oui, mon colonel !

 

Yann rit en regardant Martin s'éloigner pour aller chercher le reste du quintette infernal. Le jeune pompier lui faisait vraiment beaucoup d'effet, il ne servait à rien de le nier. La journée d'aujourd'hui serait des plus belles, assurément. En espérant que Vincent ne fasse pas tout foirer.

 

 

*

 

L'étape du jour avait été plutôt simple. De toute façon, ce n'était pas la plus compliquée de l'ascension, quelque soit le groupe. Hugo avait été étrangement silencieux et même studieux, Yann en était très étonné. Il avait été inquiet après toute cette histoire avec Vincent. Peut-être n'était-ce pas si mal que son meilleur ami n'ait pas pris la peine de discuter avec Hugo ce matin. Yann se demandait quel genre d'excuses il allait pouvoir trouver pour que le jeune homme lui pardonne. Surtout que Vincent n'était pas vraiment un habitué de ce type de situation.  
  
Mettons ça de côté ! Yann était plus que ravi que la matinée se soit bien déroulée.Quoique, Martin lui avait semblé un peu en difficulté. Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de le taquiner et Martin le lui avait bien rendu. Comme ces petits jeux allaient lui manquer quand il serait parti. Yann avait encore du mal à réaliser que dans deux jours, il devrait lui dire au revoir. Ce n'était que le quatrième jour qu'il côtoyait le jeune homme et pourtant, il se sentait bien plus proche de lui que de toutes les autres personnes qu'il avait pu croiser au cours de ces dernières années. Il ne fallait pas qu'il pense à ça, il devait profiter de sa présence tant qu'il le pouvait. L'après-midi le lui permettrait.  
  
Arrivés à leur prochain refuge juste à temps pour manger, tout le petit groupe partagea le repas après s'être installés dans leur chambre. Quelques piques furent échangées entre Yann et Martin pendant qu'ils déposaient leurs sacs dans cette nouvelle chambre. Peut-être leurs corps s'étaient-ils frôlés plus d'une fois ? Peut-être avaient-ils inconsciemment recherché le contact physique avec l'autre ? En rejoignant la salle de déjeuner, n'importe qui les aurait pris pour de vieux amis. De ceux qui se connaissent depuis si longtemps, qu'ils n'ont même pas besoin de se parler pour comprendre ce que pense l'autre. Observation qui n'échappa pas non plus au reste du groupe, mais ils ne firent aucune réflexion devant Yann, ils n'osaient toujours pas.  
  
Leur repas terminé, Yann les emmena tout près du refuge, là où se trouvait l'école de cramponnage. Martin aperçut de loin celui qui serait leur professeur. Il n'avait pas l'air beaucoup plus grand que Yann, il avait le crâne presque chauve, un large sourire étira ses lèvres quand il vit le guide arriver vers lui. Les deux hommes se prirent dans les bras, visiblement ravis de se revoir. Martin comprit rapidement qu'ils devaient se connaître depuis longtemps et qu'ils s'appréciaient beaucoup. Mais l'attitude de Yann n'était pas la même qu'il avait avec Vincent. Il sentait dans son sourire, et dans son regard, qu'il éprouvait un profond respect pour l'homme à ses côtés. Il y avait comme une reconnaissance au fond de ses yeux. Quand il fut assez proche d'eux, le jeune pompier put observer une grande fierté dans le regard marron du professeur. Une chose était sûre, une affection profonde liait les deux hommes.  
  
-Les garçons, je vous présente Laurent, lança Yann plein d'admiration, il sera votre professeur cet après-midi.  
  
-Bonjour messieurs, les salua Laurent avec le sourire.  
  
Ils le saluèrent à leur tour. Martin fut étonné de voir à quel point ces simples mots, banals, avaient tout de suite capté l'attention de leur petit groupe. Pourtant, ses amis étaient sans doute les pires trublions qui soient, leurs anciens professeurs auraient pu en attester. Le cauchemar de chacun d'entre eux ! Il se dégageait de Laurent, une autorité naturelle.

 

-Je vous laisse descendre un peu plus bas pour commencer les choses sérieuses, leur sourit Laurent, Je vous rejoins.

 

Sans broncher, tout le petit groupe se mit à descendre vers l'endroit indiqué par leur professeur. Martin était le dernier mais Yann l'arrêta en lui attrapant gentiment le bras.

 

-Martin, je pensais...

 

Martin se stoppa, surpris, attendant la suite. Il se demandait pourquoi Yann le retenait, et la présence de Laurent à leurs côtés le gênait un peu.

 

-Je pense que tu n'as pas besoin de faire cette école de cramponnage, lâcha finalement Yann.

 

Laurent sembla surpris des paroles de Yann. Il faut dire que ce n'était pas le genre de son ami. Yann ne faisait manquer ce genre de choses à personne, il estimait que plus on était préparé, mieux c'était. Et avec son passé de secouriste, il y tenait beaucoup.

 

-Comment ça ? Tu obliges toujours tout le monde à participer, lui fit remarquer Laurent.

 

-Oui, je sais, rit légèrement Yann conscient du bizarre de la situation, mais Martin est secouriste en haute montagne.

 

-Vraiment ? s'étonna Laurent en se tournant vers Martin admiratif.

 

Martin sourit un peu gêné, il ne comprenait pas vraiment cette réaction. Enfin, Laurent travaillait sur le Mont Blanc, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il devait avoir un tel respect pour les secouristes, si ?

 

-Oui, Martin fait partie du Groupe Montagne Sapeurs-Pompiers, lui expliqua Yann.

 

-Bien, je comprends mieux, sourit Laurent.

 

Martin regarda Yann, lui demandant silencieusement de lui expliquer la situation, car il n'arrivait vraiment pas à suivre.

 

-Laurent était secouriste lui aussi, reprit Yann, pelonts de gendarmerie de haute montagne, Colonel Bon.

 

Martin se retourna immédiatement vers Laurent les yeux légèrement écarquillés. Décidément, il n'y avait que des hauts gradés du secourisme en haute montagne par ici.

 

-Repos soldat, rit Laurent.

 

Martin se sentit stupide une fois de plus. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il s'était mis au garde à vous. Il baissa la tête honteux. Yann pouffa à côté de lui, légèrement moqueur. Sa réaction eut le don de faire réagir le jeune pompier qui lui donna une tape sur le bras.

 

-Eh! On frappe pas ses supérieurs ! Protesta Yann hilare.

 

-Tu l'as dit hier, on est pas sur une base et de toute façon, tu n'es plus dans l'armée, répliqua Martin.

 

-Je suis réservsite je te rappelle, et j'ai mon grade à vie, le contra Yann, alors il faudra attendre un peu avant de pouvoir me donner des ordres, adjudant !

 

-J'ai l'impression d'avoir un groupe d'enfant, soupira Laurent l'air désespéré, vous êtes sûrs que ce n'est pas vous qui avez besoin de faire l'école de cramponnage, parce que je m'inquiète.

 

Les deux hommes, le regard complice, souriaient à pleine dents, sans jamais détourner les yeux de l'autre. Laurent dut se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas faire de sous-entendu devant eux. La façon qu'ils avaient de se regarder parlait pour eux, et Laurent comprit très vite la raison pour laquelle Yann ne voulait pas que Martin participe à ce cours. Son ami irait sans doute comme d'habitude, jusqu'au pointes Lachenal, et cette fois, il semblerait qu'il ne veuille pas y aller seul.

 

-Je vous laisse, je rejoins mes élèves, amusez-vous bien, lança Laurent en s'éloignant.

 

Martin le regarda rejoindre ses amis en bas. Paul, Boris et Clément l'interrogeaient du regard, enfin, de là où il était, c'était l'impression qu'il avait. Il ne pouvait pas voir l'air encourageant et peut-être un peu moqueur, qu'ils avaient tous sur le visage. Ils venaient tout juste de prendre les paris pour savoir quand Yann et lui allaient enfin sauter le pas.

 

Yann lui fit signe de le suivre et ils remontèrent vers le refuge. Ils ne dirent pas un mot et Martin ne savaient pas ce qu'ils allaient faire, pourtant, il ne posait pas la moindre question. Ils allèrent dans leur chambre et Martin vit Yann récupérer leur équipement de cordage. Le jeune pompier se mit à sourire et ne s'autorisa à prendre la parole qu'à ce moment là.

 

-Tu penses qu'on va avoir besoin de ça dans le refuge ? se moqua Martin. Je sais qu'on est au bord du vide, mais ça devrait aller.

 

-Non, Martin, répondit Yann sérieusement, mais pour aller aux pointes Lachenal, on va en avoir besoin.

 

Un léger sourire étira les lèvres du guide et rapidement celles de Martin également. Une après-midi, seul avec Yann ? Que pouvait-il demander de plus ? Son sourire s'élargit immédiatement et Yann n'eut pas besoin de plus pour savoir que Martin acceptait de l'accompagner. Ils sortirent tous les deux et Yann les guida sur le chemin qui menait aux pointes Lachenal. À cette altitude, tout n'était que blanc. Un royaume de neige et de glace. Ils étaient arrivés à plus de 3600m.

 

Martin n'était pas allé aussi haut depuis longtemps. Enfin, à 200 mètres près. Son unité était basée dans les Pyrénées, et là-bas, le point culminant se trouve à 3 404 mètres.

Lorsqu'ils furent un peu éloignés du refuge, Yann se postionna en premier de cordée et Martin ne put s'empêcher de le taquiner sur le sujet.

 

-Tu as peur que je ne sois pas à la hauteur ? rit Martin.

 

-Parce que tu connais le chemin peut-être ? Demanda Yann non sans ironie.

 

-Ok, je m'avoue vaincu...pour cette fois !

 

Le jeune pompier adressa un sourire espiègle au guide de haute montagne qui secoua la tête en riant. Quel sale gosse !

 

Mais finalement, peut-être que c'était l'un des aspects qui lui plaisait le plus chez Martin. Il avait du répondant, et Yann avait besoin de ça. Il aimait pouvoir rire avec ses amis, les taquiner et obtenir la même chose de leur part. Sans doute un manque par rapport à l'armée, une façon de s'éloigner de son travail. Quand on est secouriste, pilote d'hélicoptère, il n'y a pas de place pour la plaisanterie pendant les missions. Il n'y en avait malheureusement pas plus pour Yann une fois de retour à la base. Son grade de colonel lui empêchait ce genre de choses et les plus jeunes recrues avaient souvent bien trop de respect pour se permettre ce genre de familiarité. Pendant un instant, Yann imagina Martin à la place des jeunes recrues qu'il avait eu l'occasion de diriger. Il imaginait son air de sale gosse, son sourire moqueur, son oeil qui frise et il en vint à se demander s'il serait rentrer dans son jeu ou s'il aurait gardé son calme militaire. Il ne trouva pas la réponse. L'image que son esprit lui renvoyait lui faisait, malgré lui, beaucoup d'effet.

 

-Alors ? Lança Martin le sortant immédiatement de ses pensées. Tu es vraiment un homme des montagnes ou pas ?

 

Encore ce sourire de sale gosse, Yann essaya de ne pas se retourner trop longtemps pour l'admirer. Il se pinça les lèvres pour ne pas sourire trop. Il ne voulait pas que Martin voit l'effet qu'il avait sur lui.

 

-Je suis né et j'ai grandi à Chambéry, si c'est ça ta question, répondit simplement Yann un peu nostalgique.

 

-Est-ce que c'est de la tristesse dans ta voix ? demanda Martin.

 

Pourquoi était-il aussi transparent pour le jeune homme ? Etait-ce possible qu'en si peu de temps, Martin soit capable de lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert ? Yann aurait dû se sentir mal à l'aise d'être à ce point à nu aux yeux d'un autre, mais il n'en était rien. Il haussa simplement les épaules.

 

-Ma ville me manque souvent, mais j'y retourne régulièrement, reprit Yann, disons qu'il y a une petite nostalgie.

 

-Il paraît que ça vient avec l'âge, se moqua Martin.

 

Yann s'arrêta pour asséner une tape amicale au jeune pompier qui ne put s'empêcher de rire. Martin passa devant et Yann lui courru après sur plusieurs mètres. Finalement, il réussit à le rattraper, et de toute façon, Martin n'aurait pas pu le distancer à cause de la corde. Avant qu'il n'ait pu souffler, l'ancien pilote le mit à terre et il dut s'avouer vaincu. Satisfait, Yann se releva et tendit une main à Martin pour l'aider à se remettre debout.

 

-Tu m'en dis plus ? sourit Martin espiègle.

 

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? Soupira Yann conscient qu'il ny échapperait pas.

 

-Absolument tout !

 

C'est ainsi que se déroula leur ascension. Martin posa des dizaines de questions à Yann, qui répondit à chacune d'entre elles avec honnêteté. Martin apprit ainsi que Yann était un savoyard pur souche et très fier de sa région. Il y était pratiquement toute l'année et ne la quitterait pour rien au monde. Il apprit l'existence d'un grand frère et de deux neveux, qu'il avait l'air de beaucoup aimé. Il lui parla aussi de sa mère, qui semblait être un véritable cliché de la mère envahissante. D'après Yann, elle s'était un peu calmé, ou en tout cas, elle essayait de se contenir et ne l'appelait plus qu'une fois par semaine. Il apprit tristement la mort du père de Yann, sur laquelle il ne préféra pas s'attarder, la peine semblant encore bien trop présente chez son guide.

 

Puis ce fut à son tour de passer un interrogatoire. Il essuya les moqueries du savoyard quand il lui avoua être parisien.

Il dut supporter ses blagues jusqu’à ce qu’ils arrivent au sommet. Entre chaque petites moqueries, Yann avait posé des questions sur sa famille, ses parents, sa sœur Marion, tous encore à Paris. Puis il lui avait demandé pourquoi il était devenu secouriste, Martin lui avait dit la vérité, lui avait raconté cet accident pendant leurs vacances au ski. Pour détendre l’atmosphère, Yann avait renchéri avec une énième plaisanterie à ses dépens.  
  
Et finalement, au bout de toutes ces interminables questions, ils étaient au sommet des pointes Lachenal. Martin prit un temps pour admirer la vue, le souffle coupé. Il prit appui sur les roches derrière lui, juste quelques minutes, pour se reposer un peu. Yann vint se placer à côté de lui, il ferma les yeux un instant, profitant de la faible chaleur que le soleil amenait sur son visage à cette altitude. Les rouvrant au bout de quelques minutes, il fut surpris de retrouver les lèvres de Martin si proche des siennes. Pourtant, il ne fit aucun mouvement pour s’écarter.  
  
\- On aurait pu emmener les autres, murmura Martin.  
  
\- Une bande de gamins jusqu’ici, tu rêves, chuchota Yann.  
  
\- Euh, tu me rappelles qui m’a coursé dans la neige tout à l’heure ? ironisa Martin.  
  
\- Sans doute un yéti, répondit naturellement Yann.  
  
Martin rit de bon cœur et Yann sentit sa respiration se couper. Il avait envie d'entendre ce rire toute sa vie, le son était si doux à ses oreilles. Ils étaient si proches, un simple petit mouvement et il pourrait goûter à ses lèvres épaisses. Sa gorge fut sèche tout à coup et son esprit se mit à divaguer. Son regard trouva celui de Martin et ils restèrent plusieurs minutes ainsi, l’un à côté de l’autre, les yeux dans les yeux. Ils en avaient envie tous les deux, mais pour l'instant, aucun n'osait faire le premier pas. Était-ce trop tôt ? Insensé ? Avait-il peur d'être rejeté ?  
  
Soudain, Martin grimaça de douleur et il mit les mains dans le bas de son dos. Inquiet, Yann plaça ses propres mains sur ses bras, comme pour l’apaiser. Son regard chercha à nouveau le sien, mais les yeux de Martin demeuraient fermés. Le jeune homme essayait de calmer sa respiration pour tenter de reprendre le contrôle.  
  
\- Ça va ? s’enquit le guide.  
  
\- Oui, ça va aller, souffla Martin.  
  
Les mains de Yann ne bougèrent pas d’un iota et intérieurement, Martin l’en remercia. Sans réfléchir, il posa une main sur la sienne et retrouva le gris de ses yeux. Ses doigts, couverts par des gants, caressaient la paume de sa main et sans même y penser, ils finirent les doigts entrelacés.  
  
\- On devrait redescendre, non ?  
  
\- Oui, tu as raison, soupira Yann, tu es sûr que tout va bien ?  
  
\- Oui, t’en fais pas, rit Martin, après tout c’est toi le papy !  
  
Sa réplique eut au moins pour effet de faire redescendre cette drôle de tension qui s’était installé. Yann rit à son tour et Martin reçu encore une tape amicale sur le bras. Une main se posa sur sa taille un bref instant, faisant frissonner le plus jeune. Il aurait voulu qu'elle y reste encore un tout petit peu.  
  
Leur descente se passa dans la même ambiance que leur ascension. Quelques plaisanteries, des sourires, puis des mains qui se frôlent, une randonnée qui finit côté à côte, plutôt que l’un derrière l’autre. Martin grimaça plusieurs fois sur le chemin, à chaque fois Yann s’inquiéta mais à chaque fois Martin le rassura. Il ne se plaignit pas de la sollicitude de Yann, car chacune de ses attentions étaient ponctuées d’une main posée sur son bras, sur sa main, dans le creux de son dos.  
  
Au bout d’une petite heure, ils étaient tous les deux rentrés au refuge. Dans la grande salle, les deux hommes purent apercevoir leur petits groupe, dégustant un chocolat chaud à une table au côté de Laurent. Ce dernier remarqua tout de suite Yann et se leva pour aller à sa rencontre.

 

-Alors, cette ascension ? demanda le colonel souriant.

 

-Pas mal, répondit Yann. Ils ont pas été trop durs avec toi ?

 

Yann avait désigné le quatuor infernal toujours à table, Martin eut un sourire en coin en entendant cette question. Il se proposa de ranger le matériel dans leur chambre, pour que Yann puisse passer un peu de temps avec Laurent. Le jeune pompier sentait que les deux hommes en avaient besoin.  
  
Il profita d’un petit moment de calme dans la chambre pour se tordre de douleur. Son dos le faisait affreusement souffrir. Ce matin, il avait juste cru que c’était une réminiscence, rien de plus, il en avait tellement l'habitude qu'il n'y faisait plus vraiment attention. Mais les températures glaciales avaient dû l’affaiblir un peu et tirer sa peau, ravivant la douleur. Il s’allongea quelques instants, pensant calmer quelque peu la sensation. Après plusieurs minutes, rien n’y faisait. La douleur persistait. Il décida de serrer les dents. Il irait mieux demain matin, après une bonne nuit de sommeil. Il se promit de ne pas aller se coucher trop tard afin de pouvoir récupérer.  
  
Il revint dans la grande salle, et se dirigea la table occupé par ses amis. Il leva tout de suite les yeux au ciel en voyant les regards conspirateurs de leur petit groupe. Les connaissant, Paul, Clément et Boris devaient avoir lancé des paris sur Yann et lui. Hugo était en retrait, en le voyant arriver, il avait serré les dents. Apparemment, il n'allait pas mieux que ce matin. Du coin de l’œil, Martin aperçut Yann en grande discussion avec Laurent. Il souriait, il avait l'air heureux, Martin se mit à sourire à son tour, et rejoignit définitivement la table de ses amis.  
  
Martin se prépara à affronter toutes les questions et les sous-entendus de ses amis, mais le regard soudain fou de rage d'Hugo les fit tous taire. Ils tournèrent tous la tête pour voir ce que regardait Hugo et qui le faisait réagir aussi durement. Le coeur de Martin se brisa instantanément.

 

De l'autre côté de la salle, Vincent venait littéralement de se jeter sur les lèvres de Yann et l'embrassait à pleine bouche. Et Yann ne faisait rien pour se détacher de son étreinte. Pire ! Il avait les mains posées sur les hanches du brun. C'en était trop pour Martin, il quitta immédiatement la grande salle pour rejoindre sa chambre, claquant la porte sur son passage.

 

Comment avait-il pu être aussi bête ? Comment Yann pouvait lui faire ça après cet après-midi passé en sa compagnie ? Vincent et lui étaient-ils de ces couples libres ?

 

Sa douleur au dos se rappela brutalement à lui et il se recroquevilla à terre sous la force de ce mal. Il n'y avait décidément rien de bon dans cette journée !

*

 

Les lèvres de Vincent s'écrasaient sur les siennes et Yann n'arrivait pas à se détacher de lui. Les mains posées sur ses hanches, il essayait désespérément de le repousser mais il devait reconnaître que son ami était d'une bonne condition physique. Il finit par le lâcher et regarda directement de l'autre côté de la grande salle. Yann avait envie de le gifler de toutes ses forces. C'était vraiment la meilleure solution qu'il ait trouvé ? Pourquoi l'avait-il embarqué là-dedans ?

 

-Faut que je lui cours après, merci pour ta collaboration Yannus ! s'exclama Vincent.

 

-T'es sérieux ? Tu m'as fait quoi là Vincent ? s'énerva Yann.

-Fallait que je fasse réagir Hugo ! Puis j'avoue que ça me déplaisait pas de te rouler une pelle mon petit poney, sourit Vincent.

 

Yann voulait répliquer mais Vincent était déjà parti à la suite d'Hugo, qui venait de quitter ses amis pour rejoindre la terrasse extérieure. Yann fulminait, il avait vraiment envie de lui refaire le portrait. La journée n'était pas sensée se terminer de cette façon ! Il devait juste prendre un café avec Laurent, rattraper un peu le temps perdu avec lui, puis passer le reste de la soirée avec Martin, continuer à apprendre à le connaitre et...

 

Martin ?

  
Le rire de Laurent le ramena brusquement sur terre.

 

-Tu me fais un petit topo que je puisse comprendre la situation, s'il te plaît ? rit son ami.

 

-Vincent a craqué sur le blondinet du groupe et il a du mal à l'accepter, soupira Yann, donc je lui ai dit de faire face à ses sentiments et de parler à Hugo et voilà ce qu'il me fait !

 

Laurent éclata de rire, et même si la situation ne le faisait personnellement pas rire du tout, il ne pouvait lui en vouloir. A sa place, il aurait ri aussi. Ses yeux balayèrent la salle pour trouver Martin, mais il n'était pas là. Yann était pourtant persuadé de l'avoir vu revenir de leur chambre.

 

-Il est reparti dans la chambre pendant ta soupe de langue, lança Laurent.

 

Yann écarquilla les yeux en le regardant avant de se ressaisir. Qui croyait-il trompé ? Laurent le connaissait par cœur, il avait déjà dû comprendre que Martin lui plaisait plus que de raisons. Il devait alller le voir, lui dire qu'il ne ressentait rien pour Vincent. Puis, il s'inquiétait vraiment pour lui. Martin, malgré toutes leurs plaisanteries, avait eu l'air de souffrir le martyr lorsqu'ils étaient redescendu des pointes Lachenal.

 

-Vas-y, t'occupe pas de moi, de toute façon, on se revoit dans quelques jours, lui souffla Laurent encourageant.

 

Yann lui sourit pour le remercier et se dépêcha de rejoindre leur chambre. Il se demandait ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir dire à Martin.

 

Mais, arrivé dans la chambre, ça ne comptait plus. Il se figea en voyant Martin, dos à lui, dans la petite salle de bain. Il avait retiré pull et t-shirt et se trouvait torse nu à quelques mètres de lui. Mais encore une fois, ce n’était pas important. Ce qui l’était d’avantage, c’était la cicatrice qui occupait une grande partie de son dos. Elle en barrait largement presque la moitié, du bas de sa cage thoracique jusqu’à sa hanche gauche. Une cicatrice de brûlure, une brûlure grave. Yann comprit rapidement que c’était cette cicatrice qui avait dû le faire souffrir aujourd’hui. Toute cette ascension, dans le froid permanent avait dû réveiller des douleurs. La brûlure n’avait pas l’air très récente, mais elle pouvait encore lui faire très mal, surtout en haute montagne.

Martin émit un léger grognement et se retourna, sursautant légèrement en apercevant Yann. Il détourna le regard honteux. Il ne voulait pas que Yann la voit, pas comme ça, pas ici. Il ne voulait pas se rappeler ce jour-là. Ces débuts de pompiers volontaires, cet incendie, cette poutre en feu qui lui était tombé dessus et avait failli lui coûter la vie. Il se retourna pour aller récupérer un t-shirt à se mettre.

Yann avança lentement vers lui et posa une main tendre sur son bras pour stopper son geste. Martin fuyait toujours son regard, surtout alors que Yann examinait sa cicatrice.

\- C’est ce qui te faisait mal cet après-midi ? demanda Yann.

\- C’est rien Yann, soupira Martin.

\- Non ce n’est pas rien, contra Yann avec douceur, ça te fait mal, et pour demain ça peut être dangereux.

\- Tu n’y peux pas grand-chose, fit remarquer Martin d’une voix blanche.

-Je peux aider un peu si tu me laisses faire, murmura Yann, s’il te plait.

Yann lui prit la main et Martin le laissa faire, totalement transporté par la tendresse dont faisait preuve le guide. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il comptait faire, mais il n'arrivait pas à lui dire non. Sa jalousie et sa colère restaient muettes, enveloppées dans la douceur que Yann lui donnait.

L'ancien militaire le fit s'allonger sur le lit, à plat ventre. D'abord quelques peu réticent, il céda finalement. Il entendit Yann chercher quelque chose dans ses affaires, il ne regarda même pas. Il sentit une boule dans sa gorge alors que dans son esprit, se rejouait la scène à laquelle il avait assisté quelques minutes plus tôt. Vincent qui embrassait Yann, et Yann qui ne faisait rien pour le repousser. Les lèvres de ce type sur son guide. Il ferma les yeux pour tenter de chasser cette image et grimaça une nouvelle fois.

-Martin ? Tu vas bien ? S'inquiéta Yann.

-Ça va aller, râla le plus jeune.

Yann ne dit rien, pour le moment. La colère de Martin était légitime, lui-même ne savait pas s'il aurait mieux réagi si les rôles avaient été inversés. Il décida de se concentrer sur le plus important, soulager la douleur de Martin. Il imprégna ses mains de la crème et vint les poser sur le dos du jeune homme. Martin sursauta légèrement de surprise, il ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Enfin, il ne s'était pas attendu à grand-chose, il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi.

Yann commença à masser méticuleusement sa cicatrice. Ses gestes étaient divins, et si Martin ressentait une légère douleur parfois, elle était vite remplacé par un sentiment de plénitude. Les mains de Yann glissainet tendrement sur sa peau, soulageant le mal qui l'avait pris dans la journée, et qui le prenait souvent.

-Où est-ce que tu as appris à faire ça ? demanda Martin.

-Charlotte m'a appris, une des propriétaires du deuxième refuge, répondit Yann. Elle était kiné avant, elle m'a appris quelques trucs, au cas où certains alpinsites aient des soucis.

 

-Elle a bien eu raison, ça fait du bien, admit Martin.

  
Le jeune secouriste soupira de contentement alors que les mains de Yann continuaient leur oeuvre, faisant progressivement s'évanouir la douleur. La boule dans sa gorge était pourtant toujours présente, il n'arrivait pas à la faire partir. Il avait besoin de réponses, et il en avait besoin maintenant. S'il attendait, il était presque sûr de ne jamais avoir de réponse.

 

-Yann? murmura Martin

 

-Oui ?

 

-Il y a quoi entre toi et Vincent ? demanda le jeune homme la gorge nouée.

 

Yann stoppa ces gestes un instant. Il avait craint cette question, mais après tout, c'était pour cette raison qu'il avait rejoint Martin si vite dans leur chambre.

 

-Rien Martin, absolument rien, souffla Yann.

 

-Alors c'était pour quoi votre soupe de langue ? s'agaça Martin.

 

Yann soupira. Son meilleur ami avait vraiment le don pour compliquer les situations. Comment expliquer les choses à Martin pour qu'il le croit.

 

-Vincent est un Don Juan puissance mille, débuta Yann, et il a toujours essayé avec moi, il passe son temps à me draguer. Mais je n'ai jamais cédé, jamais. J'en ai pas envie.

 

Martin ne l'interrompit pas, mais ne dit rien non plus, il voulait entendre toute l'histoire.

 

-Je n'ai pas envie de ce genre de relation, puis, Vincent, je ne le vois pas comme ça, je ne peux pas, reprit Yann. Je pense qu'Hugo lui plaît vraiment, sauf qu'il n'a jamais été plus d'une fois avec quelqu'un, il ne sait pas comment s'y prendre pour faire comprendre à l'autre qu'il est vraiment intéressé, et pas que d'un point de vue sexuel.

 

-Donc son premier réflexe c'est de rouler une pelle à son meilleur pote ? s'interrogea Martin dans une incompréhension totale.

 

Yann rit. Il est vrai que présentée comme ça, la situation était des plus drôles.

-Je te l'ai dit, les relations, il connaît pas, se moqua Yann.

 

Il réussit à arracher un petit rire de gorge à Martin. Il reprit son massage pour être sûr que Martin ne souffre plus et n'ait pas à nouveau des problèmes pour leur journée de demain. Peut-être aussi, parce qu'il ne voulait pas que ses mains ne quittent cette étendue de peau offerte.

 

Après quelques minutes, il soupira légèrement. Il voulait être honnête avec le jeune homme, lui faire comprendre que Vincent ne représentait en rien une menace pour lui.

 

-Martin ? murmura Yann.

 

-Oui ?

 

-Tu..., hésita Yann, tu n'as rien à craindre de Vincent.

 

Martin se retourna pour se retrouver sur le dos, appuyé sur ses coudes pour se relever légèrement. Yann resta immobile à ses côtés, frissonnant alors que leurs corps ne se touchaient plus désormais.

 

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Martin.

 

-Vincent n'est qu'un ami, il ne sera jamais plus pour moi, lui assura Yann en posant sa main sur la sienne.

 

Martin ne dit rien pendant un instant, son regard restant rivé sur la main qui s'était posée sur la sienne. Son rythme cardiaque s'était immédiatement accéléré mais il ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Ni pour rejeter Yann, ni pour entrelacer leurs doigts. Ce n'est qu'au bout d'interminables secondes, que mû par une force qu'il ne connaissait pas, il détourna le visage pour s'emparer des lèvres de Yann.

 

D'abord surpris de sentir sa bouche contre la sienne et sa main dans sa nuque, Yann répondit rapidement à son baiser, passant à son tour une main quémandeuse dans ses cheveux. Martin se rapprocha de lui, collant leurs corps, approfondissant leurs baisers de plus en plus enfiévrés. Ses lèvres quittèrent finalement celle de son guide pour se glisser dans son cou. Les bras de Yann s'enroulèrent autour de lui alors que ses dents commençaient à mordiller la peau tendre à leur portée. Les mains de Martin descendirent le long de son torse pour se loger sur ses hanches. Yann avait l'impression d'être saoul. La chaleur de Martin, les mains de Martin, les lèvres de Martin. Il en voulait plus, tellement plus.

 

Martin finit par stopper ses caresses et enfouit son visage dans son cou. Son souffle chaud et saccadé résonnait dans les oreilles de Yann qui le serra fort contre lui.

 

-J'ai envie de toi, susurra Martin, pourquoi j'ai tellement envie de toi ?

 

Yann le serra encore plus contre lui avant de le faire basculer sur le lit, sous lui. Il plongea ses iris gris dans son regard brun. Il caressa son visage du bout des doigts alors que Martin rêvait de toujours pouvoir se noyer dans ses yeux gris.

 

-Ce serait pas raisonnable vu la journée qui nous attend, plaisanta Yann.

 

Martin rit. Yann avait raison, même s'il n'avait pas envie d'être raisonnable. Pourtant il le devait, et au fond de lui, il savait que c'était mieux. Sans penser à la journée qui les attendait le lendemain, ils se connaissaient depuis si peu de temps, tout ça était un peu rapide. Ils avaient sans doute besoin de se connaître plus, de se découvrir.

 

-Ce serait plus raisonnable... après ? hésita Martin.

 

-Sans doute, souffla Yann contre sa bouche.

 

L'instant suivant, il avait à nouveau capturé ses lèvres pour un baiser enflammé. Au moins, désormais, les deux hommes avaient la certitude qu'ils voulaient la même chose, aussi invraisemblable que cela puisse paraître.

 

Leurs meilleurs amis étaient bien loin de leurs esprits ce soir-là. Ils s'endormirent le cœur léger, Martin lové dans les bras de Yann, ses lèvres lui manquaient déjà, il voulait les sentir à nouveau. Mais il ne leur restait que deux jours ensemble. Deux jours seulement, et il faudrait se dire au revoir. Ils n'étaient pas prêts.

 


	4. Le Sommet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> J'espère que vous ne m'avez pas oublié malgré ces longs mois d'absence, pour lesquels je m'excuse mais contre lesquels je ne peux rien. 
> 
> J'espère que vous apprécierez cette suite que vous avez attendu assez longtemps. On se dit à très vite pour... La fin

Il avait les yeux rivés sur les chiffres rouges sur la table de nuit. 

 

00h39

 

Dans un peu plus de 20 minutes, il allait devoir quitter ses bras et se préparer pour cette journée si particulière. Aujourd'hui, ils allaient jusqu'au sommet. Plus de 1000 mètres de dénivelée, plus la redescente jusqu'au deuxième refuge où ils avaient séjourné, celui-là même, où il avait passé une première nuit avec Yann. Il n'avait pas imaginé à ce moment-là, qu'il serait blotti dans ses bras à peine deux jours plus tard. C'était insensé, et ça l'était depuis le début. Les sentiments qu'il avait nourri pour son beau guide depuis le premier jour étaient insensés, trop forts, trop rapides. Mais maintenant que l'expédition approchait de la fin, Martin comprenait pourquoi.

 

Il n'avait que six jours ensemble, six petits jours pour vivre quelque chose. Martin ne se faisait pas d'illusion, ils ne se reverraient pas après ça. Quand ils auraient atteint le sommet, puis seraient redescendus dans la vallée, ils ne se reverront plus. Lui rentrerait dans les Pyrénées, retournerait faire ce travail qui le passionnait, et Yann serait sans doute de nouveau sur les pentes du Mont Blanc le surlendemain. Ils reprendraient le cours de leur vie, en gardant cette ascension dans un coin de leur tête, comme une magnifique parenthèse.

 

Il n'avait rien à perdre, à part du temps. Ce n'était pas raisonnable non, mais il n'en avait que faire. Il ne lui restait que deux petits jours à passer avec Yann, il ne voulait pas regretter quoique ce soit. Il espérait seulement que Yann serait du même avis. 

 

Confortablement installé dans ses bras, Martin profitait de sa chaleur. Il voulait profiter de cet instant. Il aurait pu dormir encore un peu, juste quelques minutes, pour être le plus en forme possible pour l'ascension d'aujourd'hui, mais il n'en fit rien. Sans vraiment y réfléchir, il commença à  tracer des cercles sur le torse de Yann. Le guide émit quelques sons appréciateur alors qu'il se réveillait doucement. Encouragé par ces sons, Martin continua ses caresses jusqu'à ce que Yann ouvre finalement les yeux. Martin rit légèrement en l'entendant grogner alors qu'il voyait l'heure sur le réveil. Apparement, son beau guide tenait à son sommeil, même pour vingt minutes. Le jeune homme décida de s'amuser de la situation. Il embrassa sa poitrine à travers le tissu de son t-shirt et se mit à sourire malicieusement.

 

\- Alors papy ? se moqua Martin. Tu n'as pas eu tes 10 heures de sommeil ? 

 

Yann tapa son bras avec jeu et Martin rit de plus bel tout en se défendant. Son adversaire ne fut pas très téméraire, et le laissa lui bloquer les mains, juste au-dessus de la tête. Martin n'hésita pas très longtemps avant de l'embrasser avec fougue, le libérant de sa prise pour mieux pouvoir caresser son corps. Yann ne fut pas en reste. Il répondit à ses baisers avec avidité, lui rendant ses caresses avec la même ferveur. Il explorait son corps à travers le tissu de ses vêtements. Il semblait que toute retenue avait disparu entre eux. Ils savaient qu'ils n'étaient pas raisonnables, mais à quoi bon l'être ? 

 

A la grande surprise de Martin, Yann fut le premier à faire glisser ses doigts sous la barrière de tissu. Son beau guide avait visiblement oublié ses propres paroles de la veille, mais il n'en pouvait plus. Avoir Martin si près de lui, sentir sa chaleur contre lui, l'avoir dans ses bras toute la nuit. Il ne pouvait plus résister. Il ne s'expliquait pas vraiment cette attirance, ce désir si fort pour le jeune homme, mais il n'en avait que faire. C'était là depuis le début, et il devrait y renoncer très bientôt.

 

Ravi de cette initiative, Martin imita bien vite l'ancien militaire et le t-shirt qui lui servait de pyjama se retrouva bien vite sur le sol. Le jeune pompier changea de position, afin de se retrouver totalement allongé contre Yann, entre ses jambes écartées. Il eut la confirmation de ce qu'il savait déjà, leurs désirs étaient aussi impatients l'un que l'autre. Il ne perdit pas de temps, et reprit d'assaut les lèvres de Yann qui ne s'en plaignit pas. Il agrippa fermement les hanches de son beau brun et les siennes se murent bientôt d'elles-mêmes, emportées par le désir qui enflammait les deux hommes de plus en plus.

 

Leurs lèvres ne se séparaient jamais, étouffant leurs gémissements un peu plus au fur et à mesure que leurs corps s'embrasaient. Le lit commençait à grincer au rythme de leurs mouvements, mais ils ne l'entendaient pas. Alors qu'il se sentait proche, Yann finit par délaisser les lèvres de Martin et lui enlever son t-shirt à son tour. Sentir sa peau contre la sienne lui fit bien plus d'effet qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Ses doigts entouraient fermement sa nuque et Martin mordillait son cou sans relâche. Yann avait l'impression d'être sur une autre planète. Il ne pouvait plus tenir, il se laissa tomber en tentant d'étouffer ses cris de jouissance contre la peau de son amant. Martin sentit son cœur s'accélérer en entendant ce son, il ne put résister à l'envie de le regarder. Le voir ainsi, les yeux écarquillés, la bouche martyrisée par ses dents et ses hanches qui suivaient encore et toujours le même rythme. La vision de Martin se troubla alors qu'il était à son tour emporté par cette vague de plaisir. 

 

Essoufflés, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, les deux hommes restèrent plusieurs minutes ainsi. Ils étaient bien, ils profitaient de ce petit moment rien qu'à eux. Ils devraient bientôt se lever, rejoindre les autres, prendre des forces et se diriger vers le sommet de la montagne. Leur instinct de secouriste aurait dû les retenir de s'abandonner ainsi l'un à l'autre. Il aurait dû les pousser à se lever et à se préparer. Il aurait dû les encourager à se reposer au maximum. Mais il n'en était rien. Leur instinct de secouriste pouvait attendre, pour l'instant, ils avaient besoin d'être juste, ensemble. 

 

**_Bip ! Bip ! Bip !_ **

 

L'alarme retentit soudain dans la chambre, brisant le cocon d'intimité des deux amants. A contre coeur, Martin roula sur le côté, laissant à Yann la possibilité de l'arrêter. Il y eut un moment de flottement, aucun des deux ne trouvait les mots, ne savait réellement comment agir. Ils venaient de partager un moment très intime et très fort, sans pour autant aller vraiment jusqu'au bout. Martin se demandait si Yann lui en voulait d'avoir été si entreprenant, de son côté, le guide de haute montagne se posait les mêmes questions. Et si Martin avait simplement voulu un peu de tendresse ? Si tous les deux, s'étaient finalement laissé emporter par l'ivresse de l'instant ? 

 

Au bout de quelques minutes qui leur parurent bien longue, Yann se releva, mais les bras de Martin l'encerclèrent et il colla son torse contre son dos, tout en embrassant doucement son omoplate. Le lieutenant-colonel sentait son amant hésiter derrière lui, comme s'il voulait prendre la parole mais n'y parvenait pas. Yann passa ses bras autour de ceux de Martin, l'encourageant à parler. 

 

\- Tu… Tu regrettes ? demanda timidement Martin. 

 

Yann tourna légèrement la tête vers lui, Martin était suspendu à ses lèvres. Une main dans ses cheveux, le poivre et sel approcha leurs deux visages pour que ses lèvres caressent à nouveau les siennes. 

 

\- Non, sourit Yann joueur. Pourquoi ? Je devrais ? 

 

Martin rit légèrement et l'embrassa à nouveau, encore et encore. Yann sentait la chaleur revenir dans la pièce mais ils ne pouvaient vraiment plus se le permettre. 

 

\- Martin, le repoussa Yann à contre cœur, c'est vraiment pas raisonnable. 

 

Un sourire de sale gosse étira les lèvres du plus jeune et Yann soupira fortement. 

 

\- T'avais pas dit ça hier ? se moqua Martin. 

 

\- Adjudant, debout ! ordonna Yann. 

 

Martin se mordit les lèvres, espiègle. 

 

\- Sinon quoi ? joua Martin. 

 

Yann se leva pour lui faire face, penché sur lui, sa bouche frôlant la sienne. 

 

\- À toi de voir, susurra Yann avant de capturer son sourire avec fureur. 

 

Martin laissa Yann faire, il s'accrochait désespérément à lui alors que son amant ne lui laissait pas le temps de reprendre son air. 

 

Puis, d'un coup, plus rien. Yann s'était rapidement distancé et s'était dirigé vers la salle de bain, un sourire espiègle sur son visage. 

 

À bout de souffle, Martin ne trouva rien à répondre, il voulait juste le rejoindre dans cette salle de bain et assouvir son désir encore une fois. Mais là, ce n'était vraiment pas raisonnable, ils devaient se préparer, la journée allait être longue. 

 

*

 

À peine avaient-ils rejoint la grande salle qu'ils tombèrent sur Vincent. Ce dernier était assis à une table et semblait avoir attendu longtemps. Martin ne put s'empêcher de sentir son cœur se serrer. Pourquoi fallait-il que Vincent soit toujours là à tourner autour de Yann ? Il allait se distancer mais un coup d'œil vers son beau guide et il comprit qu'il n'en était rien. Yann avait l'air extrêmement agacé, apparemment, l'attitude de son ami ne l'enchantait guère, il en avait plus qu'assez. 

 

\- Mon sauveur, s'exclama Vincent. Il faut que tu… 

 

\- Il faut que je rien du tout Vincent ! le coupa sèchement Yann. 

 

Le lieutenant-colonel n'en pouvait plus. Vincent devait vraiment se prendre en main ça devenait urgent. Il détestait qu'on l'implique contre son gré dans des histoires qui ne le concernaient en aucun cas. Et pour couronner le tout, son meilleur ami avait bien failli lui coûter sa relation - quelle qu'elle soit - avec Martin. S'il était d'habitude très patient, cette fois, Vincent avait dépassé les bornes, et il était grand temps qu'il agisse comme un adulte responsable ! 

 

\- Je ne fais plus rien du tout Vincent, poursuivit Yann sur le même ton sec. Hugo te plaît, alors bouge-toi, excuse toi et correctement, et dis-lui que tu es juste un handicapé des sentiments qui ne sait pas ce qu'est une relation, avec un peu de chance, il te pardonnera, mais ne me mêle plus à tes histoires, j'ai assez donné. 

 

\- Mais Yannou ! 

 

\- Excuse toi et soit honnête, soupira Martin quelque peu attendri, tu lui plais, il te pardonnera sans doute, mais ne lui mens pas, il a horreur de ça. 

 

Vincent le regarda avec surprise, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que le meilleur ami de l'homme qui lui faisait autant d'effet ne le conseille, surtout après ce qu'il avait fait la veille et les jours précédents. Il baissa les yeux un peu honteux, Yann se radoucit et posa une main sur son épaule. 

 

\- Écoute Vincent, souffla Yann, on ne peut rien pour toi, c'est à toi de réparer tout ça, t'es assez grand pour y arriver tout seul, non ? 

 

La fin de sa phrase eut au moins le mérite de faire rire Vincent, et son sourire espiègle revint instantanément. 

 

\- Merci de tes précieux conseils mon doux Yannus, on se retrouve au sommet ! 

 

Yann ferma les yeux de gêne. Il était sûr que Martin allait sauter sur l'occasion pour se moquer de lui copieusement. 

 

Ils rejoignirent une table en silence pour prendre leur petit-déjeuner, mais le regard joueur du jeune pompier ne trompait personne. 

 

\- Yannus ? se moqua Martin. 

 

\- Oh la ferme ! 

 

Martin rit de bon cœur et Yann ne put s'empêcher de le suivre. Leur bonne humeur était contagieuse et apparemment pas du goût de tous. Le reste du quintette infernal les rejoignait enfin, heureusement que Yann se trouvait dans de bonnes dispositions, ils pouvaient remercier Martin. Sans lui, Yann aurait probablement était aussi agacé qu'au tout début de l'ascension. 

 

\- Vous êtes pas humain les mecs, geignit Paul. C'est pas une heure pour se lever, c'est une heure pour se coucher ! 

 

\- Mon pauvre petit, rit Martin suivit par Yann. 

 

\- On n’est pas tous des hommes des glaces, rétorqua Clément. 

 

\- Ah ça c'est sûr, plaisanta Yann. 

 

Le sobriquet qui lui avait été attribué par la joyeuse bande ne le dérangeait plus tant que ça, il y trouvait même une certaine fierté. Les garçons en furent surpris, mais ils se mirent à sourire, finalement ravis que les relations avec leur guide se soient améliorées. Étonnamment, Hugo était aussi de bonne humeur, et il se joignait à leurs plaisanteries de bon cœur, Martin se demanda bien pourquoi. D'après l'attitude de Vincent, leur relation n'avait pas évolué, il allait devoir questionner son meilleur ami là-dessus. 

 

\- On est censé réussir l'ascension en se levant à 1h du mat ? se plaignit Boris. 

 

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Martin ? demanda Yann le sourire aux lèvres. Tu penses qu'on devrait les abandonner s'ils n'y arrivent pas ? 

 

\- Pourquoi pas ? répondit Martin tout naturellement. T'as le droit à un pourcentage de perte ? 

 

\- Oui, soupira Yann, mais le problème c'est que ça ne doit pas dépasser 50%, on va devoir faire un choix. 

 

\- Ça va être difficile, songea Martin. 

 

\- Eh ! Les mecs ! On est là ! leur fit remarquer Paul. 

 

\- Oh pardon ! 

 

Les deux hommes avaient répondu en parfaite synchronisation et leurs rires inondèrent à nouveau la pièce. 

 

\- On va aller jusqu'au sommet, et même qu'on sera meilleur que vous ! lança Hugo faussement vexé. 

 

\- On verra bien, sourit Yann. 

 

Toute la table rit et ils finirent de déjeuner ensemble dans cette ambiance joyeuse, avant de prendre leurs affaires et de partir pour la partie la plus longue de l'ascension. 

 

*

 

Peut-être que Yann et Martin avaient eu raison de se moquer des garçons ce matin. Les pauvres avaient vraiment l'air d'être au bout de leur vie ! Il faut dire que cette dernière ascension était particulièrement soutenue, et ce, dès le début. Il leur avait fallu un peu plus de deux heures pour atteindre l'épaule du Tacul. Les pentes y sont particulièrement soutenues et le quintette infernal comprit vite à quoi avait servi leurs écoles de cramponnage tout au long de l'ascension. Malgré toute cette préparation, cette première étape fut difficile et quand enfin ils étaient arrivés au Tacul, ils avaient crié victoire un peu trop vite.

 

Yann et Martin avaient bien ri, et leur avaient précisé qu'ils n'étaient qu'à 4180m, et qu'il leur restait donc plus de 600m de dénivelé. Hugo avait mimé un évanouissement, provoquant l'hilarité des deux hommes, alors que les yeux de Clément, Boris et Paul s'écarquillaient d'horreur. Yann s'étaient souvenu alors, avec une point de moquerie, de leur capacité à se vanter au début de l'ascension. Il avait ri encore une fois, et un simple regard échangé avec Martin avait suffi à les emporter à nouveau dans l'hilarité.

 

Les garçons avaient été tentés d'abandonner alors que les pentes étaient de plus en plus raides. Même Martin eut un peu de mal, il faut dire que le Mont Blanc n'avait rien à voir avec ce dont il était habitué dans les Pyrénées. Même si certaines montagnes peuvent se révéler extrêmement difficiles, il y avait longtemps qu'il n'était pas allé sur un glacier. Yann eut l'air bien plus préoccupé par lui que ses amis. Une voix intérieure le réprimanda de se soucier plus d'un de ses clients plus que les autres, mais Yann n'y pouvait rien. Martin était plus important.

 

Enfin arrivés sur les dernières montés par le mur de la Côte, après avoir atteint le mont du Maudit - quel nom charmant – et traversé le col de la Brenva, le quintette infernal commençait enfin à voir le bout du tunnel. Ils gravissaient les dernières pentes de la montagne, un moment que Yann chérissait toujours plus que tout. Il n'en disait rien, mais une partie de lui était très heureuse de le faire aux côtés de Martin. C'était quelque chose qu'il n'aimait pas partager d'habitude. Enfin, disons que lorsque ce moment arrivait, il était comme dans une bulle, et avançait seul jusqu'au sommet. Pas aujourd'hui.

 

Alors qu'il savait qu'ils abordaient maintenant les derniers mètres de dénivelée, il ralentit un peu pour laisser Martin arriver à sa hauteur. Ce léger changement de rythme fit du bien au quintette infernal, surtout à Martin, qui n'aurait pu exprimer la joie qu'il ressentait d'être tout près de son guide pour terminer cette ascension.

 

\- Je crois que c'est le moment que je préfère, avec la vallée blanche, sourit Yann.

 

\- Je pense que si on leur dit qu'il faut encore redescendre, répondit Martin un peu essoufflé, ils vont nous faire une descente d'organes.

 

Ils rirent ensemble en jetant un coup d'œil au reste du groupe qui traînait un peu derrière eux. Yann se reconcentra vite sur Martin, le jeune homme était quelque peu en difficulté lui aussi. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de cette altitude, Yann était habitué à ce que les alpinistes aient du mal à respirer, à cause du manque d'oxygène qui se faisait particulièrement sentir dans les dernières pentes.

 

\- Tu tiens le coup ? Tu veux t'arrêter un peu ? demanda Yann inquiet.

 

\- T'en fais pas ça va, le rassura Martin, on y est presque en plus, ce serait dommage !

 

Yann sourit.

 

\- Et... ton dos ? poursuivit le guide.

 

\- Vous faites des miracles mon colonel, souffla Martin joueur, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je n'aurais plus besoin de vos talents.

 

La réponse de Martin était à double sens, bien entendu, ses yeux parlaient pour lui. Ils échangèrent un regard complice, Yann se mordit légèrement la lèvre inférieur. Tout à coup, il avait très envie que l'ascension soit finie, et qu'ils se retrouvent à nouveau au refuge de ses amis Ali et Charlotte. Il serait sûrement accaparé par Zahra, mais peu importe ! Il jouerait un peu avec sa nièce, et ensuite, tout son temps serait consacré à Martin, jusqu'au lendemain, quand ils devraient se dire au revoir. Cette simple pensée lui serra la gorge et il tenta de se focaliser sur autre chose. Sa montagne, le sommet, sa main, son sourire bienveillant. Voilà, il était bien.

 

\- A quoi tu penses ? demanda Martin curieux.

 

A sa grande surprise, sa bulle n'avait pas éclaté. Tout ce qui était différent, par rapport à d'habitude, c'était que Martin s'y trouvait avec lui. Il soupira légèrement, un air nostalgique sur son visage.

 

\- A mon père, murmura Yann.

 

\- Ton père ? 

 

\- Ouais, souffla Yann.

 

Quelques secondes passèrent en silence, un silence confortable. Martin ne disait rien, il avait l'impression que Yann avait besoin de temps, qu'il ne fallait pas le brusquer. Il avait l'air très émotif et Martin n'eut aucun mal à comprendre que Yann le laissait entrer dans sa vie personnelle, qu'il était sans doute un des rares privilégiés à y avoir accès. 

 

\- La première fois que j'ai fait l'ascension, je me croyais beaucoup mieux préparé que je ne l'étais, raconta Yann. Ça faisait des années que je harcelais mon père pour qu'il me laisse y aller avec lui. C'était un rituel pour lui. Une fois par an, il faisait l'ascension, sans guide. À force, il connaissait le chemin par cœur. 

 

Yann marqua une pause et reprit :

 

\- C'était une véritable expédition depuis Chambéry, sourit Yann. J'avais à peine 13 ans, mon père ne voulait pas que j'y aille, c'est ma mère qui l'avait convaincu. J'ai eu vraiment beaucoup de mal, mon père a pris sur lui pour ne pas s'énerver pendant toute l'ascension. Je lui ai vraiment gâché son plaisir. 

 

Yann se souvenait, les images défilaient sous ses yeux. L'air agacé de son père, ses soupirs, les fois où il avait sûrement eu envie de le frapper mais c'était retenu juste à temps. Et enfin, le sommet, les dernières pentes, la main de son père dans la sienne pour l'amener sur le toit de l'Europe et finalement, la fierté dans son regard. Un peu comme de la reconnaissance. Quand il se sentait mal, c'est à ce regard qu'il pensait et à tous ceux qui avaient suivi les années d'après, jusqu'à…jusqu'à… 

 

\- Ça a été dur d'y retourner, reprit difficilement Yann, quand il est parti. 

 

La phrase pouvait prêter à confusion, mais le ton et le visage de Yann étaient assez éloquent. Martin ne réfléchit pas à son geste, et sa main gantée vint chercher la sienne et la serra légèrement pour le soutenir. 

 

\- Eh les amoureux, vous pourriez ralentir ! râla Hugo. 

 

Les deux hommes pouffèrent en se retournant mais aucun des deux ne fit la moindre remarque pour contredire Hugo. Ils s'arrêtèrent un instant, juste assez pour que le quatuor infernal les rejoigne et qu'ils puissent atteindre le sommet ensemble. 

 

Les garçons étaient sans doute trop occupés à regarder leurs pieds pour remarquer qu'ils allaient enfin arriver à destination. Ce pour quoi ils avaient payés pour leurs vacances. Martin n'avait même pas fait attention au fait que sa main serrait toujours celle de Yann, il ne s'en rendit compte que lorsque son beau guide la serra légèrement plus fort pour lui faire un signe.

 

Devant ses yeux, il pouvait voir le sommet. Plus que quelques mètres et il y était. Et quelle vue ! Yann était heureux que le temps soit si bien dégagé. Souvent, l'ascension doit être annulée à cause du mauvais temps, question de sécurité. Alors, son petit groupe pouvait s'estimer chanceux. Le guide lâcha la main de Martin pour profiter de ce moment seul. Comme à son habitude, il se mettait légèrement à l'écart et laissait son regard se perdre à l'horizon. Il observait le paysage blanc, toute la chaîne des Alpes, les nuages si proches et ce magnifique soleil qui l'aurait sans doute aveuglé s'il ne portait pas de lunette. Il sourit légèrement, se remémorant toutes les ascensions effectuées avec son père. Il n'était pas croyant, mais au fond, il aimait l'idée que si l'esprit de son père était quelque part dans ce monde, c'est ici, au sommet de leur montagne qu'il le retrouvait. 

 

\- Hey, murmura Martin. 

 

Yann sursauta légèrement mais ne fut pas en colère contre Martin. Un mince sourire étira ses lèvres et le jeune pompier le lui rendu au centuple. 

 

\- Encore perdu dans tes pensées ? rit doucement Martin. 

 

\- Un peu, toujours, j'en ai besoin, chuchota Yann. 

 

\- Tu veux que je te laisse ? hésita Martin. 

 

\- Non, c'est bon, répondit Yann. 

 

Il jeta un coup d'œil de l'autre côté : le quatuor infernal semblait avoir oublié sa fatigue. Les garçons étaient également de véritables clichés ambulants de leur génération. Les selfies et stories Instagram allaient bon train. Malgré lui, Yann ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire. C'était se moquer, il le savait, mais il trouvait la situation tellement drôle. Ces photos ne raconteraient pas la difficulté qu'ils avaient eu à monter jusque-là, elles les montreraient en pleine forme au sommet du toit de l'Europe. Yann les imaginait déjà fanfaronner devant leurs amis et leurs familles, c'était vraiment hilarant. 

 

\- Je m'occuperai de les ridiculiser t'en fais pas, le rassura Martin. 

 

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça, pouffa Yann. 

 

Un regard leur suffit pour savoir qu'ils pensaient la même chose tous les deux et ils rirent de plus belles. Leur complicité née si rapidement ne leur faisait plus peur. Ils étaient juste heureux et voulaient profiter de chaque seconde. 

 

Martin s'assura juste un instant que ses amis étaient bien occupés, pour pouvoir poser délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de son beau guide. Yann posa instinctivement une main sur sa joue et lui rendit son baiser avec la même douceur. Ils s'admirèrent sans gêne, juste heureux. Mais leur moment devait prendre fin. Il était temps de redescendre. 

 

Après avoir averti les garçons, en plein milieu d'une énième story, tout le monde dut se remettre en marche. La descente fut beaucoup plus facile, mais la fatigue accumulée se faisait toutefois ressentir. Yann abandonna l'idée de compter le nombre de plaintes liées à leurs courbatures, au risque d'y perdre sa santé mentale. 

 

*

 

Jamais Yann n'avait été plus heureux d'atteindre le refuge de ses amis. Pour cause, il pouvait enfin se débarrasser du quatuor infernal et il avait eu le plus beau des accueils. Sa petite Zahra était sortie du refuge en courant pour se précipiter dans ses bras. Après cette dure journée, la douceur candide de sa nièce était la bienvenue. Martin se sentit un témoin privilégié de cette scène, proche de Yann, il avait pu entendre le « t’es rentré ! » de la petite, toute joyeuse. Martin comprenait aisément pourquoi elle aimait autant Yann, il avait déjà vu les manifestations de son affection lors de leur premier passage dans ce refuge. Il se souvenait avec émotion, de l’heure très matinale à laquelle Yann s’était levé, juste pour passer quelques instants avec Zahra. C’était sans doute ces souvenirs qui l’avaient poussé à s’écarter de Yann pour la soirée. De toute façon il savait qu’il aurait la nuit pour eux. Demain, la descente ne durerait pas très longtemps, à son grand désarroi.

 

Le jeune pompier décida de passer cette dernière soirée en altitude avec ses amis. Après tout, c’était pour ça qu’ils étaient venus ici cette année, pour passer des vacances inoubliables entre amis. Il se demanda un instant s’il était vraiment judicieux pour eux d’aller skier après ça. Leurs courbatures ne leur laisseraient probablement pas le loisir de s’adonner à ce sport les premiers jours. Peut-être auraient-ils dû choisir un hôtel spa pour se reposer après l’ascension.

 

\- A quoi tu penses mec ? lui demanda Hugo.

 

\- Je suis en train de me dire qu’un spa aurait été mieux pour terminer les vacances, sourit Martin.

 

\- Ah ben tu vois ! s’exclama Boris. Y’a pas que nous qui sommes fatigués !

 

\- J’ai jamais dit que je ne serais pas fatigué, répliqua Martin joueur, par contre vous, je pense que vous faites moins les fiers qu’au début.

 

\- Eh oh, monsieur le secouriste, pas la peine de se la péter, t’es fatigué toi aussi ! se défendit vivement Paul.

 

Ils rirent tous ensemble de bon cœur. Martin oubliait vite toutes leurs jérémiades et leur comportement parfois très limite et dangereux pour la haute montagne. C’était ses amis, et Martin ne pouvait pas dire qu’il avait passé un mauvais séjour, loin de là. Son cœur se serra à nouveau, de penser qu’il n’avait plus que quelques petites heures à passer avec son guide. Pour la première fois, il songea au futur. Avait-il vraiment envie que tout s’arrête demain ? Mais si la réponse était non, était-il assez fou pour tout quitter et être près de lui ?

 

Martin osa un regard vers Yann, attablé au bar, la petite Zahra sur ses genoux, riant à gorge déployée avec la propriétaire des lieux. Devant la beauté de cette scène, les songes de Martin se transformèrent en rêve. Peut-être qu’un jour, d’ici quelques semaines, quelques mois, après avoir appris à connaître Yann, après être définitivement tombé sous son charme, il serait ici avec eux ? Zahra sur les genoux de Yann, jalouse de le voir désormais accompagné. Peut-être y aurait-il également Hugo et Vincent avec eux ? Que ce dernier aurait définitivement abandonné sa vie de Don Juan pour s’installer avec son meilleur ami.

 

En regardant son meilleur ami se lever de leur table avec un air aguicheur, Martin se demanda si c’était vraiment pour le mieux. Vincent venait de faire son entrée dans le refuge, accompagné de son groupe d’alpinistes. Hugo l’avait tout de suite vu, et à vrai dire, il ne risquait pas de le louper, compte tenu des nombreux coups d’œil qu’il jetait vers la porte d’entrée depuis qu’ils étaient arrivés. Vincent avait balayé la salle du regard, avant d’apercevoir enfin Hugo. Le guide faisait peine à voir, les traits de son visage traduisaient sa culpabilité. Hugo en avait parlé en chemin à Martin : Vincent était venu s’excuser de son comportement et lui avait demandé de lui pardonner. Il lui avait expliqué que pour lui c’était la première fois qu’il ressentait ce genre de choses, et que ça lui faisait peur. Face à lui, Vincent s’était montré des plus vulnérables et Hugo en avait été touché en plein cœur. Mais il avait estimé de bonne guerre de ne pas jouer les hommes faciles.

 

Pas un homme facile ? Martin regarda son ami d’un air moqueur, alors qu’il rejoignait la chambre qu’occupait Vincent. Son clin d’œil complice à la maîtresse des lieux lui fit vite comprendre qu’il avait obtenu les clés un peu plus tôt.

 

*

 

Hugo attendait patiemment dans la chambre, il était sûr que Vincent le suivrait rapidement, du moins il l’espérait. Prenant son temps, Hugo se débarrassa de quelques couches de vêtements, juste assez pour que l’on puisse deviner ses formes sous le tissus. Il ne portait maintenant plus qu’un simple t-shirt blanc et son pantalon de montagne, que Vincent avait particulièrement apprécié la première fois. Plein de désir et séducteur, Hugo s’allongea sur le lit et s’étira suffisamment pour que le bas de son t-shirt soit relevé et dévoile une petite étendue de peau nue. Vincent ne pourrait que craquer, de toute façon, il n’avait aucunement l’intention de le laisser s’échapper cette fois, et il n’avait pas non plus l’intention de partir.

 

Quand la porte s’ouvrit enfin, laissant apparaître un Vincent qui semblait avoir perdu de son assurance, un sourire victorieux se dessina sur les lèvres du beau blond. Il détailla son amant de haut en bas et se mordit les lèvres, provoquant une vague de chaleur chez le guide de montagne, qui n’en menait pas large. Dans un geste sensuel Hugo glissa une main le long de son torse et jusqu’à la ceinture de son pantalon. Vincent se ressaisit et le regarda faire, les yeux noirs de désir, encore plus que la première fois qu’il l’avait vu, si c’était possible. Il n’aurait jamais cru qu’un homme puisse le faire encore plus d’effet avec le temps. Hugo était doué, très doué.

 

N’y tenant plus, Vincent s’approcha lentement du lit, bien décidé à se faire pardonner son comportement. Il se sentait plus qu’idiot d’avoir rejeter ce jeune homme et son corps parfait. Le sien était en ébullition, tous les pores de sa peau l’appelait à s’unir à Hugo au plus vite. A peine était-il arrivé au niveau du lit, qu’il se trouvait déjà à califourchon sur son beau blond, qui n’avait eu d’autres choix que de retirer sa main. Les deux hommes se défiaient du regard, ils se voulaient, oui, mais leur envie était d’une violence encore inconnue pour eux.

 

\- Alors ? Tu ne me résistes plus ? susurra Hugo.

 

\- Tu t’emploies bien à ce que ce ne soit pas le cas, le défia Vincent.

 

\- Ça n’a pas toujours marché, répliqua Hugo encore un peu amer.

 

Il l’avait bien mérité celle-là, après tout ce qu’il lui avait fait subir en si peu de temps. Mais il ne perdit pas son sourire conquérant pour autant, bien au contraire, il rentra dans le jeu de son amant.

 

\- Ça m’a demandé une force surhumaine mon cher, sourit Vincent. Mais cette fois je m’avoue vaincu.

 

\- Pour combien de temps ? demanda fermement Hugo.

 

\- Autant que tu le voudras, répondit sincèrement Vincent.

 

Se faisant, il embrassa délicatement le creux de sa main pour appuyer ses paroles. Cependant, la tendresse ne dura qu’un temps. Avec douceur, il commença à embrasser ses phalanges et à les titiller du bout de sa langue. Hugo commençait à se sentir vraiment à l’étroit dans ce pantalon. Les yeux rivés dans ceux de Vincent, la respiration déjà haletante, il ne comptait pas rester passif. Il se releva brutalement pour l’embrasser avec sauvagerie, lui laissant à peine le temps de prendre son air entre chaque baiser vorace. Emporté par sa fougue, Vincent entoura ses épaules de ses bras et le tint fort contre lui. Son odeur était enivrante, il ne parvenait pas à comprendre comment il avait pu lui résister ces derniers jours.

 

Hugo voulait plus, il délogea Vincent de ses genoux et l’incita à se lever avec lui. Reprenant d’autorité sa bouche, il ne se fit pas priver pour débarrasser son beau guide de tout son superflu de vêtements. Bientôt, il ne resta plus qu’un simple boxer, entre Vincent et lui. Le brun le plaqua sans douceur contre la porte de la chambre, ne quittant ses lèvres que pour embrasser sa mâchoire, son cou, son épaule. Entre eux, son t-shirt blanc gênait, mais Vincent n’avait pas l’intention de le lui enlever. Il le plaça dos à lui, et, souhaitant faire monter encore un peu plus le désir en lui, frotta son érection tout contre les fesses parfaites de son amant. Hugo était impatient, il avait envie de lui, tout de suite, maintenant ! Il déboutonna lui-même son pantalon et laissa à Vincent le loisir de le dépourvoir du dernier rempart à sa nudité. Derrière lui, le beau guide fit de même avant de reprendre son mouvement, rendant encore plus fou Hugo.

 

Finalement, Vincent les guida jusqu’au bureau tout proche. Hugo s’y pencha, totalement offert et Vincent cru mourir un instant. Mais cela ne fut rien à côté des sensations qu’il ressentit à posséder à nouveau cet homme qui lui plaisait tant et qui avait en une nuit, redéfinit son mode de vie. Il était heureux, au comble du bonheur. Il pouvait à nouveau sentir sa peau, la goûter, remonter ses mains dans son dos, sous le tissus, pour pouvoir embrasser sa colonne vertébrale centimètre par centimètre. Hugo ne retenait pas ses gémissements, en demandant plus, toujours plus. Nombreux étaient les voyageurs qui devaient être témoins involontaires de leurs ébats, mais aucun des deux n’y prêtait attention. Qu’ils entendent ! Ils seront sûrement jaloux ! 

 

Mû par un désir toujours plus urgent, Vincent mis sa main au creux du genou d’Hugo et le fit remonter un peu sur le bureau. Il pouvait laisser libre cours à son envie et son amant en semblait plus que ravi. Une main dans ses cheveux, l’autre qui se baladait sur son torse, la tête d’Hugo rejetée en arrière sur son épaule, la bouche entrouverte et toujours plus mélodieuses. Un baiser plus passionné que tous les autres, un ultime mouvement, et un cri de jouissance simultané. 

 

Hugo et Vincent venait de passer leur plus belle soirée en altitude.

 

*

 

Le quatuor infernal essaya de ne pas trop paraître gêné d’entendre les sons qui provenaient de la chambre de Vincent. Toute la grande salle se lançait quelques regards avant de baisser la tête, personne ne doutait de ce qu’il se passait à quelques mètres d’eux. Heureusement, il n’y avait pas d’enfant aujourd’hui et c’était tant mieux. Il n’y avait que la petite Zahra, endormie sur les genoux de Yann, pour le plus grand soulagement de ses parents. Charlotte adorait Vincent et avait sa part de responsabilité là-dedans, mais il fallait rapidement faire quelque chose pour briser ce silence qui s’était installé.

 

La solution, simple, vint d’Ali qui s’empressa de mettre un peu de musique pour que tout le monde puisse retourner à ses occupations. Les soupirs de soulagement ne tardèrent pas à se faire entendre, pour le plus grand bonheur des deux hôtes. Yann se mordait les lèvres, mais il suffit d’un regard de ses deux amis pour qu’il se mette à pouffer de rire tous ensemble. Leurs rires faisaient beaucoup de bien à tous. Zahra se réveilla péniblement en se frottant les yeux. Elle se blottit un peu plus contre Yann. La négociation pour aller au lit commençait maintenant.

 

Le quatuor infernal n’arrivait toujours pas à briser le silence. La gêne était d’autant plus grande pour eux, car il s’agissait d’un de leurs amis. 

 

\- Du coup, se lança Boris, il est carrément bottom…

 

Ils relevèrent tous la tête vers lui, à la fois outrés et amusés avant de partir dans un fou rire incontrôlable. Ils riaient à gorge déployée et Boris se sentit soulagé que ses amis l’aient pris ainsi. Il était tellement drôle de se moquer d’Hugo, surtout lorsqu’il se comportait de cette manière. Lui qui avait l’air d’être toujours en contrôle, et plutôt du genre dominateur, sûr de lui, le plus souvent meneur de la bande, comme il l’avait toujours été depuis l’école primaire. Vraiment, un plaisir de se moquer de lui.

 

\- Oui, plus aucun doute possible, rit Paul. Je pense qu’on a de quoi se foutre de lui pour au moins les vacances, si ce n’est l’année !

 

\- Ça c’est sûr, confirma Clément. Et toi Martin, t’en penses quoi ?

 

\- J’en pense que vous avez aucune gêne et que je ne veux pas savoir ce que vous dites de moi quand je suis pas là, sourit Martin.

 

\- Oh si tu savais mec, rit Paul. Mais t’en fais pas, c’est toujours avec la plus grande amitié.

 

\- J’en doute pas, ironisa Martin.

 

Les amis rirent tous ensemble et savourèrent leur dernier repas en altitude dans une très bonne ambiance. Ali s’était joint à eux avec grand plaisir, pour une partie de poker, pendant que Yann bataillait toujours avec Charlotte pour convaincre Zahra d’aller se coucher. Martin les observait du coin de l’œil et trouvait cette scène des plus adorables. Yann semblait avoir un don avec les enfants, don que malheureusement, lui n’avait pas. Il aimait les enfants, mais apparemment, il était plutôt du genre maladroit avec eux. Après tout, il ne les fréquentait pas assez pour pouvoir s’exercer. Peut-être que Yann lui donnerait des conseils ?

 

Pas ce soir en tout cas. Une fois Zahra endormie, Charlotte et lui sortirent tous les deux pour profiter de la vue sur la terrasse. A travers la fenêtre, le jeune secouriste pouvaient les voir discuter et rire ensemble. Yann était très à l’aise avec elle et l’appréciait énormément, c’était évident. Martin eut un léger sourire avant que ses amis ne le ramènent à leur partie de poker. Une paire de roi et un as, était-ce suffisant ? Remporterait-il la mise ? Il n’était vraiment pas douer pour le bluff, mais il tenta quand même. Après tout, il n’y avait pas grand-chose à perdre.

 

Au bout d’un peu plus d’une heure, Yann et Charlotte décidèrent de rentrer et le beau guide se dirigea vers la chambre. La journée avait été vraiment longue mais toujours aussi magnifique que d’habitude, alors Yann ne se plaignait pas. Et elle n’était pas encore finie, Martin était toujours là, ils allaient avoir du temps pour eux encore juste un peu. 

 

Autour de la table de poker, Martin ne s’en sortait pas si mal, même si Ali était clairement le meilleur joueur. Il était drôle de voir Paul, Clément et Boris tenter de savoir ce que possédait vraiment Ali et toujours échouer et perdre. L’expression sur leur visage valait tout l’or du monde. Finalement, Martin se dit qu’être simple observateur de cette partie était une bien meilleure place. Mais la fatigue commençait vraiment à se faire sentir, et il voulait pouvoir profiter un peu de Yann. Alors il décida de faire tapis avec une paire de deux. Nul besoin de dire qu’il perdit la partie et fut enfin libéré.

 

Après avoir salué ses amis, il se hâta de rejoindre Yann dans leur chambre, pour leur dernière nuit ensemble. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge et il eut mal au cœur pendant un bref instant. Cette boule glissa jusqu’à son ventre, le stress serra son cœur. Où cette histoire allait-elle le mener ? Au diable l’avenir ! Il ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans la chambre.

 

\- Du coup Martin ? demanda Boris les sourcils froncés.

 

\- J’en sais rien, soupira Paul. Mais je vous avoue que là, je me dis que j’aurais bien aimé rencontré une fille.

 

\- Vous avez l’air déprimé, se moqua Ali. On refait une partie ?

 

\- Pour que tu puisses encore nos plumer ?! s’exclama Clément outré. Non, ça va pas !

 

Ali sembla peser le pour et le contre. Il n’avait pas vraiment envie de dormir, il voulait encore jouer et gagner, dans la mesure du possible. Comment convaincre les autres de rester ?

 

\- On remet les compteurs à zéro ? En plus on récupère la part de Martin ! lança Ali.

 

Bien joué Ali, ton plan fonctionne. Et une nouvelle partie débuta.

 

*

 

Martin resta un instant adossé à la porte. Yann ne le voyant pas venir tout de suite, avait décidé qu’une bonne douche ne lui ferait pas de mal. La porte entrouverte de la salle de bain, laissait à Martin tout le loisir d’observer son beau guide dans les moindres détails. Des gouttes d’eau ruisselaient encore sur son corps nu, ses cheveux gris encore mouillés paraissaient presque noirs, ultime souvenir de leur couleur naturelle. Sous sa peau, Martin sentait les frissons de désir courir comme les flammes d’un incendie qu’on était incapable d’éteindre. Il voulait le rejoindre, maintenant. Se plaquer contre son corps nu, laisser sa langue glisser le long de son dos, entre ses omoplates, jusqu’à sa nuque, puis poser ses lèvres sur son cou, y déposer des baisers aussi légers que des plumes et ensuite, sans crier garde, y apposer sa morsure, attraper cette peau sensible entre ses dents comme il l’avait fait la veille. Le souvenir des sons qui s’étaient échappé des lèvres du lieutenant-colonel lui revinrent en mémoire.

 

\- Martin !

 

Yann enroula rapidement sa serviette autour de sa taille un peu gêné. Martin ne sursauta même pas, il poursuivit son observation. Désormais face à lui, le torse du guide s’offrait à ses yeux, pour son plus grand plaisir. Il est vrai que ce matin, la nuit lui avait caché les détails de sa presque nudité. Mais à cet instant, la lumière de leur chambre lui donnait l’occasion d’explorer chaque centimètre carré de peau découverte. Yann ne fit pas le moindre mouvement pour se cacher d’avantage. Totalement mis à nu sous le regard de Martin, il sentait simplement le fourmillement si familier du désir lui parcourir l’échine. Il voulait que le secouriste vienne jusqu’à lui et l’embrasse. Oui, il rêvait de sa bouche contre la sienne, il en rêvait plus que tout au monde. Depuis ce matin, c’était la seule chose qu’il voulait.

 

Au bout d’interminable seconde, c’est lui qui fit le premier pas. Sans se presser, il se rapprocha de son cadet. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il posa ses deux mains sur son cou et caressa doucement ses joues avec son pouce. Martin ferma les yeux pour savourer cette douceur, il frotta un peu plus son visage contre ses mains, incitant Yann à ne pas cesser ses caresses. Ce dernier finit par poser son front contre le sien, sans jamais mettre fin à ses attouchements. A l’aveugle, Martin chercha le contact avec ses lèvres, que Yann ne mit pas longtemps à lui accorder.

 

Bouche contre bouche, ils collèrent leurs corps le plus possible, si bien que Yann ne put retenir un soupir de plaisir de sentir, au creux des reins de son beau secouriste, la preuve que son désir était bel et bien partagé. Les bras de Martin passèrent dans son dos, attrapant quelques gouttelettes alors qu’ils effleuraient tendrement sa peau. Yann laissa une de ses mains tomber le long de son corps pour pouvoir ceindre sa hanche. Ainsi, il le guida jusqu’au lit, laissant la serviette s’échouer sur le sol. Sans dire un mot, Yann mit fin à leurs baisers et, sans jamais le quitter des yeux, débarrassa rapidement Martin de tout son superflus de vêtements. Pourquoi fallait-il autant d’épaisseurs en montagne ?

 

Martin ne protesta en rien, et lorsqu’ils furent enfin nus l’un contre l’autre, il déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres fines. Un soupir de frustration se fit entendre et Martin sourit. Les mains de son amant sur son corps, Yann se mordit les lèvres alors que sa bouche explorait sa peau avec tendresse. Martin prenait son temps, il voulait savourait l’odeur de sa peau, son goût, pour ne plus jamais les oublier. Il glissait lentement jusqu’à son bas ventre et sentait sa respiration s’accélérer au fur et à mesure. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir jamais désiré quelqu’un de cette façon. Peut-être, lors de sa première fois, avait-il eu cette même appréhension, mais elle était loin d’avoir été aussi agréable. 

 

Les soupirs de Yann se firent plus sonores quand il put enfin goûter à cette colonne de chair. Martin sentit son amant se cambrer sous lui, et les sons qu’il produisait l’encourageaient à poursuivre son œuvre. Ses doigts cajolaient ses cuisses, le creux de son ventre, ses hanches, et tout ce qui se trouvait à leur portée. Une des mains de Yann ne tarda pas à s’agripper à ses cheveux, et le jeune pompier ne put résister à l’envie de l’observer à nouveau. 

 

Il était encore plus beau que ce matin : la bouche entrouverte, les yeux clos, les traits tantôt détendus tantôt crispés par le plaisir qu’il prenait soin de lui prodiguer. Parfois, ses dents attrapaient ses lèvres en une attitude des plus sensuelles, à laquelle Martin ne résistait pas.

 

\- Arrête-toi ! geignit soudainement Yann. Je t’en prie… arrête-toi !

 

Martin laissa une dernière fois sa langue embrasser son désir avant de remonter vers lui. Dès qu’il fut assez proche, Yann encercla son visage et prit sa bouche avec férocité, suscitant enfin un gémissement de sa part ! Puis, sans prévenir, il le fit s’allonger sur le ventre à côté de lui. Si Martin en fut surpris, il ne protesta pas pour autant. Yann s’allongea d’abord contre lui, le désir du jeune pompier se rappela violemment à lui. Il voulait Yann et il le voulait maintenant. Il ne voulait plus attendre, mais son amant n’était pas de cet avis. Il voulait lui aussi, lui prodiguer du plaisir, l’entendre gémir et pouvoir savourer son extase sans être perturbée par la sienne.

 

Il posa ses lèvres dans sa nuque, provoquant des frissons incontrôlables chez le plus jeune. Puis, petit à petit, centimètre par centimètre, elles dérivèrent de plus en plus bas. Sans s’en rendre compte, Martin avait attrapé les draps et les serraient fort, attendant impatiemment que Yann le délivre de cette douce torture. Il fut rapidement récompensé, quand l’ancien militaire vint choyer son intimité. Un petit cri de surprise franchit la barrière de ses lèvres, dessinant un sourire sur le visage de son amant. Les gémissements de Martin étaient si doux aux oreilles de Yann. Belles petites suppliques étouffées par une certaine réserve, caractéristique du jeune homme qu’il avait appris à connaître ces derniers jours. 

 

Yann n’aurait pas pensé que l’entendre ainsi lui ferait autant d’effet, pourtant, chacun de ses geignements éveillaient un peu plus son désir, le rendait plus douloureux. Il ne tint plus très longtemps, avant d’abandonner cette étendue de peau si sensible. De nouveau allongé tout contre lui, une main dans ses cheveux, il l’obligea à se tordre le cou pour dévorer ses lèvres avec ferveur. Sa main libre contre sa hanche, il unit leur corps. Enfin !

 

Martin lui mordit la lèvre inférieure de plaisir. Enfin ! Oui, enfin ! Yann entoura ses épaules de ses bras et le posséda. Sa joue contre son dos, sa bouche proche de son oreille. L’un comme l’autre se délectait de la symphonie qui se composait au gré de leurs mouvements. Martin ne pensait plus à l’avenir, il profitait de l’instant présent, d’avoir Yann contre lui, en lui. Le sentir ainsi, ne faire qu’un avec lui et vouloir que cela dure toujours. 

 

Yann ressentait exactement la même chose. Avoir sa chaleur contre sa peau, était la plus belle des sensations. Il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler la dernière qu'il avait été aussi intime avec quelqu'un. Peut-être ne l'avait-il jamais été. Martin était unique dans sa vie et le resterait toujours, il pouvait le sentir au fond de lui. Il le voulait tellement que c'était comme s'il cherchait à fusionner avec lui. Mais quelque chose lui manquait, il pouvait avoir plus. Ce qu'il désirait, c'était de pouvoir observer son visage, admirer sa beauté toute entière, voir ses joues devenir rouge, ses hanches bouger en rythme avec les siennes. 

 

\- Yann… attends ! gémit Martin. 

 

Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, ou s'il avait eu le même souhait, d'un geste, Martin intima à Yann de se retirer. Puis, avec langueur, il le fit s'allonger sur le dos, prenant quelques instants pour reprendre sa respiration et le couver du regard. Si c'était possible, il était de plus en plus magnifique : le souffle court, le corps en sueur, ses yeux clairs devenus noirs de désir. Yann… 

 

Martin vint se placer au dessus de lui. Il enserra sa taille avec ses jambes tout en se plongeant dans ces magnifiques orbes. Sans jamais se détacher d'elles, il se laissa posséder à nouveau, ressentant un plaisir encore plus intense à pouvoir contempler les moindres réaction de son aîné, à pouvoir savourer chaque notes qui sortaient de ses lèvres déjà tant aimées, à pouvoir caresser sa poitrine sans retenu. Il finit par se pencher sur lui pour capturer ces doux sons entre ses dents. 

 

Le temps sembla se suspendre après cela. Leurs deux corps se touchaient complètement, leurs regards ne pouvaient se détacher l'un de l'autre, puis, d'un commun accord silencieux, Yann fit remonter ses mains jusqu'à ses épaules et laissa ses hanches faire le reste en un geste délicieusement lent. Martin soupira de plaisir à nouveau et cala le rythme de son bassin à celui de son amant. Il se releva légèrement et les mains de Yann vinrent parcourir son torse. Il le vénérait de ses doigts, s'attardait sur ses deux boutons de chair. Sans doute pour apprécier la délicate expression qui s'emparaient de ses traits dès qu'il venait cajoler ces points sensibles. 

 

Martin lui rendit la pareille. Il recouvrait son corps d'attentions plus tendres les unes que les autres. Mais bientôt, le plaisir se fit trop violent, et le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de récupérer une de ses mains pour pouvoir se caresser. Cette vision était si électrisante, Yann crut mourir. Sa main retrouva sa place sur la joue de Martin et le jeune secouriste planta à nouveau ses orbes noisettes dans les siennes. La tête légèrement rejetée en arrière, les lèvres écartées, Yann y faisait traîner son pouce et son amant ne tarda pas à l'envelopper totalement de sa langue. 

 

Existait-il vision plus érotique que celle-ci ? Yann n'eut pas vraiment le temps de se poser la question. Sa vision se brouilla et il se sentit tomber dans le vide suivi de près par la voix de Martin qui succombait à son tour. 

 

Les murs du plaisir disparaissaient doucement, la chambre commençait à réapparaître autour d'eux. Yann, n'arrivait pas à voir ou ressentir autre chose que le beau brun écroulé contre lui. Il ne sentait que les battements de son cœur contre le sien, ses cheveux trop longs qui venaient lui chatouiller le menton, son souffle chaud contre sa poitrine, ses mains sur ses bras. Il n'y avait que Martin pour lui. Et il n'y avait que Yann pour Martin. Confortablement installé contre lui, il ne pouvait rêver meilleur place dans le monde. 

 

La peur de la séparation les prendrait plus tard. Pendant la nuit, dans leurs rêves, ils se réveilleront sans doute la boule au ventre. Mais pour l'instant, toute cette négativité pouvait attendre. Ils étaient là, l'un contre l'autre, et c'est tout ce qui comptait. 


	5. Le Début d'une Histoire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour tout le monde !
> 
> J'espère que vous ne m'avez pas oublié. 
> 
> Je m'excuse de cette attente un peu longue, ces dernières semaines ont été chargée pour moi. 
> 
> Mais rien de tel qu'un peu de bartheill dans l'émission de mardi pour me relancer ;-)
> 
> J'espère que vous apprécierez ce dernier chapitre...

Nuit agitée, réveil difficile, le désir de ne jamais refermer cette parenthèse, c'est ce qui anima Martin quand il ouvrit les yeux à la lumière du jour. À son grand soulagement, Yann était toujours dans le lit, pas comme dans les rêves qui avaient ponctué son sommeil. Il avait eu si peur de se retrouver seul dans ce lit, d'être réveillé par une place vide à ses côtés. Mais il n'en était rien. Pourtant, une boule lui enserrait la gorge.

 

Aujourd'hui était leur dernière journée. C'était leurs derniers instants ensemble, il n'y en aurait pas d'autre. Les minutes qu'ils vivaient l'un avec l'autre, seraient leurs derniers souvenirs. Martin ne voulait pas se lever, il ne voulait pas rejoindre les autres. Il voulait rester dans cette chambre et prolonger cette journée autant qu'il le pouvait. Alors il se blottit à nouveau contre Yann, et referma les yeux.

 

Après quelques minutes, il sentit Yann remuer contre lui. Il décida de garder ses yeux clos, espérant ainsi que son amant n'oserait pas se lever, de peur de le réveiller. De son côté, le guide était tellement soulagé de sentir encore la chaleur de Martin. Sa nuit aussi avait été agité de cauchemars incontrôlables et insensés. Perdre Martin, ce jeune homme qui avait réussi à le séduire en à peine quelques jours, sans vraiment le faire exprès, c'était trop pour lui.

 

Il n'avait jamais eu une véritable histoire sérieuse. La seule qu'il pouvait citer était avec Laurent. Mais avec le temps, ils s'étaient rendus compte qu'ils étaient amis et non amants. Cette proximité leur avait fait du bien un temps, ils ne le regrettaient en aucun cas. Elle n'était juste pas ce qu'il leur fallait. Ils étaient restés très proches, et le resteraient sans doute jusqu'à la fin de leur vie. Yann savait, que beaucoup de personnes pouvaient le laisser tomber, disparaître de sa vie, volontairement ou non. Laurent lui, serait toujours là. De ça il était sûr.

 

Son attention se reporta sur l'homme qu'il tenait entre ses bras. Si beau, Yann laissa ses doigts glisser dans sa chevelure brune désordonnée. Ainsi endormi, Yann le trouvait encore plus beau. Il ne voulait pas le laisser partir, il n'était pas prêt pour ça. Il avait attendu si longtemps pour trouver quelqu'un avec qui il avait envie de construire quelque chose. Oui, aussi insensé que cela puisse paraître, Martin lui donnait envie de construire une relation stable et durable. De celles qui durent toute la vie, celles dont tout le monde rêve et qui arrive si peu.

 

Était-ce surréaliste après si peu de temps ? Peut-être. Mais ce genre de choses, ça ne s'explique pas, ça se ressent, tout simplement. Seulement, est-ce que Martin était dans le même état d'esprit ? Pouvait-il se permettre de lui demander à avoir des nouvelles ? Devait-il lui demander son numéro de téléphone, son adresse ? Ou se ferait-il simplement réprimander pour être aussi possessif après une simple nuit ?

 

Au fond de lui, Yann savait qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus fort entre eux. Comme un lien inexplicable. Il espérait que Martin veuille la même chose que lui. Se revoir, tout simplement. Se revoir, apprendre à se connaître mieux, et peut-être, un jour, vivre ensemble, s'aimer.

 

Yann soupira et ferma les yeux un instant. Il fallait qu'il chasse toutes ces pensées de son esprit pour le moment. Il devait se concentrer sur les choses importantes : profiter de ces dernières heures avec Martin et ramener tout le monde à Chamonix à l'heure prévue.

 

Son jeune amant n'avait pas l'air décidé à se réveiller, alors, même s'il aurait voulu passer quelques moments encore seuls avec lui, il décida de se lever. Il embrassa tendrement ses cheveux, savourant une dernière fois leur odeur, leur texture. Il allait se lever discrètement, mais la main de Martin agrippa fermement sa hanche pour l'empêcher de se lever.

 

\- Reste, s'il te plaît, murmura Martin.

 

Ses yeux le suppliaient et Yann ne pouvait que lui résister. Il caressa son visage du bout des doigts, Martin ferma les yeux avant de posa sa main sur la sienne. Yann sourit et vint déposer délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de son amant. Martin se laissa fondre sous cette tendresse alors que Yann s'allongeait complètement sur lui. Il gémit alors que les doigts du plus vieux serraient ses cheveux bruns. Il passa ses bras autour de son cou pour le garder tout contre lui, il ne voulait plus le quitter.

 

Alors que leurs baisers s'intensifiaient, Martin pouvait sentir le désir de son amant contre sa cuisse, il en était électrisé. Yann mit fin à leurs baisers quelques secondes pour le regarder. Il fit glisser ses doigts le long de son visage, de sa tempe à son menton pour finir sur ses lèvres. Il vint les cueillir tendrement avant de s'écarter.

 

Il se releva et prit la main de son amant dans la sienne.

 

\- Viens, souffla le guide.

 

Yann le tira vers lui mais Martin le retint, les yeux suppliants.

 

\- Reste, le pressa Martin.

 

Son beau guide lui sourit tendrement, d'un sourire dont le plus jeune sentait bien qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais se passer. Yann se pencha pour l'embrasser avec douceur mais le tira encore vers lui pour qu'il se relève. Martin céda, comprenant bien qu'il ne gagnerait pas. Ils devaient encore redescendre, tout n'était pas fini, Yann devait faire son travail et les ramener tous à bon port.

 

Les yeux baissés, il sursauta alors que son amant l'entourait de ses bras pour le plaquer tout contre lui. Leurs corps nus frissonnaient de se retrouver une nouvelle fois si proches l'un de l'autre. Les mains de Yann étaient caressantes dans son dos, le long de ses côtes, sur ses hanches puis plus bas, au creux de ses reins et entre ses cuisses. Il gémit doucement contre les lèvres de son beau guide et se laissa guider jusqu'à la salle de bain.

 

C'est sans mal que Yann emmena Martin avec lui dans la cabine de douche. Un sourire espiègle se dessina sur les lèvres du plus jeune, sourire que le guide garderait à jamais en mémoire.

 

\- Une douche de cinq minutes mon colonel ? demanda Martin joueur.

 

\- Non, pas aujourd'hui, sourit Yann.

 

Martin allait répliquer mais la bouche de Yann dévorait déjà la sienne. Au bout de quelques secondes, le jeune pompier put sentir l'eau chaude couler sur sa peau. Il rouvrit les yeux, et peut-être ne prit-il vraiment conscience de leur nudité qu'à cet instant. Il recula un peu, voulant observer chaque courbe de ce corps qui allait tant lui manquer. Il prit son temps, caressa la peau légèrement halée par le soleil de la montagne du bout des doigts. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il les vit. Toutes ces cicatrices, plus ou moins importantes. Signe des nombreuses missions auxquelles avaient participé l'ancien pilote.

 

Très vite, les gestes de Yann se firent le miroir des siens et ils touchèrent toutes ses marques qui les liaient d'une certaine façon. Les mains de Yann remontèrent lentement le long de son torse jusqu'à sa nuque pour retrouver ses lèvres. Un nouveau gémissement s'échappa de sa gorge et Yann en fut ravi.

 

\- Je rêvais que tu me rejoignes la dernière fois, avoua Martin dans un souffle.

 

Les lèvres de Yann dérivèrent jusqu'à son cou pour y apposer ses dents en réponse. Martin s'accrocha à ses épaules dans un hoquet de plaisir, il embrassait chaque parcelle de peau à sa portée. Il sentit les mains de Yann venir caresser son visage, son amant s'approcha si près de lui que leurs lèvres se frôlaient. Martin cherchait ce contact, mais Yann le lui refusait, un doux sourire malicieux étirait ses traits.

 

\- On était deux, murmura Yann, la tentation était forte.

 

La bouche de Yann vint recouvrir immédiatement la sienne et leurs corps furent complètement l'un contre l'autre. Le guide plaqua Martin contre la paroi de la douche, provoquant un nouveau gémissement de la part du plus jeune. Ce dernier parcourait toujours le corps de son amant avec ses mains, il voulait mémoriser chacune de ses courbes.

 

Il reprit peu à peu le contrôle, repoussa légèrement Yann. Le gardant à une distance suffisante pour pouvoir le caresser, mais pas trop proche pour pouvoir l'admirer. Le moment qu'il partageait, semblait plus intime que tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu tous les deux, que ce soit ensemble, ou avant, avec d'autres.

 

Sans plus de cérémonie, Martin se saisit du savon et appliqua ses mains experts sur son beau guide. Yann le laissa faire, appréciant son toucher si doux sur sa peau. Il lui rendit vite la pareille, prenant son temps, parcourant son corps avec dévotion. Leurs lèvres se posaient parfois sur la peau de l'autre, quelques sons se faisaient entendre dans la cabine de douche quand leurs doigts dérivaient plus bas.

 

Ils se disaient au revoir, et il n'y avait pas de plus belle façon de se le dire.

 

*

 

Yann et Martin finirent par quitter la chambre à contre cœur, mais ils n'avaient pas le courage de se quitter autrement. De toute façon, à quoi bon retarder l'inévitable ? L'ascension était finie, dans quelques heures, ils auraient rejoint Chamonix et toute cette histoire ne resterait plus qu'un beau souvenir qu'ils chériront de longues années.

 

Ils virent rapidement les garçons à une table, vers le fond et les rejoignirent. Hugo n'était pas avec eux, Martin eut un petit sourire moqueur. La nuit avait dû être courte pour son meilleur ami, il n'en doutait pas.

 

Arrivé à la hauteur du reste de la bande, Martin remarqua tout de suite leurs mines presque agacées ou juste désespérées, il ne savait pas trop.

 

\- Vous en faites une tête les garçons, sourit Martin, vous voulez peut-être retourner au sommet ?

 

\- Alors là, tu rêves ! s'exclama tout de suite Boris. Par contre, si les deux tourtereaux n'arrête pas leur soupe de langue je crois que je vais vomir.

 

Martin et Yann tournèrent la tête pour voir ces deux tourtereaux dont leur parlait Boris. Ils ne purent s'empêcher de rire en voyant Hugo sur les genoux de Vincent en train de l'embrasser à pleine bouche. On peut dire que ces deux là ne faisaient pas dans la discrétion. Un peu comme la veille lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvé dans la chambre du guide. Un peu plus et ils leur refaisaient le spectacle, mais avec les images cette fois.

 

Martin allait ouvrir la bouche quand Charlotte l'interrompit directement.

 

\- C'est pas la peine de leur dire quoique ce soit, ils continueront, soupira la propriétaire des lieux.

 

\- Je pensais pas voir ça un jour, rit Yann. D'habitude, c'est tellement facile de séparer Vincent d'une de ses conquêtes.

 

\- Je pense qu'à force, leurs langues vont fusionner, commenta Paul.

 

\- Si c'est pas déjà le cas, renchérit Clément.

 

Ils se mirent tous à rire. De toute façon, il n'y avait pas grand chose d'autre à faire. Hugo et Vincent ne risquaient pas de se quitter de si tôt, ce serait sûrement difficile de faire venir le plus jeune avec eux. Au pire, Yann se disait qu'il le confierait à Vincent, il serait entre de bonnes mains…

 

Martin s'installa avec ses amis alors que Yann rejoignait le bar avec Charlotte. Il avait promis à Zahra d'être avec elle pour le petit-déjeuner, il ne pouvait décemment pas lui faire faux bond, même pour Martin.

 

\- Alors heureuse ? Vincent est enfin casé ! plaisanta Yann.

 

\- Heureuse pour lui, oui, j'espère que ça va durer, s'exclama joyeusement Charlotte.

 

\- Pas trop déçue que ce ne soit pas moi ? Tes talents d'entremetteuse sont à revoir il me semble, se moqua Yann.

 

\- Pas tant que ça, sourit malicieusement son amie.

 

Yann la regarda en haussant un sourcil. Elle qui avait passé des années à essayer de le mettre en couple avec Vincent, elle avait copieusement échoué, il n'y avait aucun doute là dessus.

 

\- Pour Vincent, ça n'a pas marché, je te l'accorde, débuta Charlotte, mais pour le joli petit brun, ça a plutôt bien fonctionné.

 

Yann se mit à rougir furieusement et Charlotte ne se fit pas prier pour éclater de rire. Au fond, elle ne se moquait pas vraiment de lui, elle était même heureuse. Il y avait longtemps que Yann était seul, alors de le voir avec quelqu'un lui réchauffait le cœur. Il fallait juste qu'elle prépare sa fille à ce que son tonton soit moins disponible pour elle, ce qui n'allait pas être simple.

 

\- Vous allez vous revoir ? s'enthousiasma la jeune femme en se rapprochant exagérément de son ami, de sorte à ce qu'il ne puisse pas éviter son regard.

 

\- Ça va être compliqué, soupira tristement Yann.

 

\- Alors là non ! s'emporta légèrement Charlotte.

 

Yann écarquilla les yeux. Il était rare que Charlotte s'énerve et de ce qu'Ali lui avait raconté de leurs rares disputes, ce n'était vraiment pas beau à voir.

 

\- Tu ne vas pas le laisser filer ! poursuivit Charlotte sur le même ton. J'ai assez bataillé depuis qu'on se connaît, celui-là tu l'as trouvé tu vas le garder !

 

\- T'es au courant que tu parles d'un être humain, l'interrompit Yann.

 

\- Ça ne change rien à mon propos, tu vas me faire le plaisir de le garder, répliqua son amie en souriant.

 

Le sourire de Yann, lui, était triste. Il était totalement d'accord avec Charlotte, il voulait garder Martin avec lui, mais ce n'était pas aussi simple. Ils vivaient dans des régions opposées, trop lointaines et Yann n'était vraiment pas fait pour les relations à distance. Il savait que s'ils essayaient, il craquerait rapidement et aurait besoin de Martin ici, avec lui. Pourtant il ne pouvait pas demander ça au jeune pompier. Quitter sa famille, ses amis, son unité, c'était un gros sacrifice et Yann n'était pas sûr d'en valoir la peine.

 

Il sentit la main de Charlotte recouvrir la sienne. La solicitude se lisait sur son visage et Yann fit de son mieux pour chasser la tristesse de ses traits.

 

\- Promets moi au moins d'essayer, souffla doucement Charlotte, tu le mérites tu sais ?

 

La discussion n'alla pas plus loin, car la petite Zahra était levée et sauta directement dans les bras de son tonton. En revanche, son père qui la suivait de près, semblait beaucoup moins en forme. Il avait du mal à ouvrir les yeux et marchait lentement. Les deux amis se regardèrent avec un sourire moqueur. Visiblement, Ali avait peut-être trop prolongé la soirée la veille.

 

\- Bah alors on tient plus l'alcool ? se moqua Yann.

 

\- Moins fort, le supplia Ali.

 

Les paroles du propriétaires des lieux n'eurent pour seul effet de provoquer l'hilarité de sa femme et de son ami. Il se prit la tête dans les mains et se boucha les oreilles. Il risquait d'en entendre parler très longtemps.

 

À quelques mètres de là, Martin subissait littéralement un interrogatoire. Ses amis ne le lâchaient pas d'une semelle. S'il avait espéré que son rapprochement avec Yann avait été discret, il s'était bien trompé. Il devait bien admettre que ses amis étaient de très bons observateurs, et en y repensant, Hugo avait fait des sous-entendus dès le premier jour.

 

Tout de même, il aurait voulu éviter ce genre de situation. Surtout dans l'état actuel des choses. Il ne savait pas où cette histoire le mènerait. Il ne savait même pas s'il reverrait Yann après ça. Probablement pas. Et comment pourrait-il ? Il était très occupé par son travail de pompier, Yann était occupé avec son travail de guide et devait probablement aider à la formation des futurs secouristes en haute montagne. Ils n'auraient pas le temps de se voir, inutile de se voiler la face.

 

\- Mais du coup toi t'es top ou bottom ? demanda Boris avec curiosité.

 

\- On devrait peut-être poser la question au yeti, pensa Paul à voix haute.

 

\- Mais je t'en prie Paul, sourit Martin, vas-y.

 

Martin le défiait clairement. Il savait que son ami parlait beaucoup, mais agissait rarement. Il ne s'en plaignait pas, à vrai dire, aujourd'hui, cela le faisait plutôt rire. Il le vit se lever, un air déterminé sur le visage qui ne dupait personne. Il s'avança vers Yann, Zahra, Ali et Charlotte… avant de se raviser, provoquant les fous rires de ses amis.

 

\- Est-ce qu'un jour il y arrivera, seul l'avenir nous le dira, se moqua Clément

 

Paul le fusilla du regard avant de rire avec eux. Il savait qu'il provoquait beaucoup, mais que lorsqu'il sortait de son groupe d'amis, son assurance n'était plus du tout la même.

 

\- C'est de Martin qu'on parlait avant, non ? fit remarquer Paul. Vous allez pas vous laisser avoir par cette vieille technique de diversion.

 

\- Laisse tomber, soupira Boris, de toute façon y'a rien à en tirer.

 

\- On pourra toujours questionner Hugo, lança joyeusement Clément en regardant leur ami toujours en pleine soupe de langues.

 

Toute la tablée rit joyeusement à cette phrase. Martin regarda vers son meilleur ami. Il ne l'avait jamais vu se lâcher autant avec l'un de ses ex. Il faut dire qu'aucun d'eux n'étaient aussi exubérant que Vincent, et puis, ces deux-là s'étaient assez cherchés pendant l'ascension, il fallait bien qu'ils rattrapent le temps perdu.

 

En les observant, Martin se demanda s'il n'aurait pas dû être plus entreprenant avec Yann, l'embrasser plus tôt, lui faire comprendre ce qu'il voulait.

Non.

S'il avait fait les choses autrement, il n'aurait pas été lui-même. De toute façon, ça n'aurait rien changé à la situation actuelle. Ce serait toujours leurs derniers moments ensemble, dont ils ne pouvaient pas vraiment profiter. Lui était avec ses amis, Yann avec les siens, presque avec sa famille finalement. Il ne gâcherait pas ce moment, et il n'allait pas laisser ses amis.

 

\- Eh, on trinque ? demanda Boris en hélant Yann.

 

Yann sourit, surpris, mais commença à faire descendre Zahra de ses genoux, qui refusa tout simplement de le lâcher. N'ayant pas vraiment le choix, c'est toujours avec sa nièce dans les bras qu'il rejoignit la table du quintette infernal.

 

\- Vous avez rien contre les clandestins ? plaisanta Yann.

 

\- Pour une enfant, on va faire une exception, rit Martin.

 

Paul, Boris et Clément échangèrent des regards moqueurs en voyant les deux hommes interagir. Prenant tous leurs café en main, ils levèrent leurs tasses avec autant de cérémonie qu'ils l'auraient fait avec des flûtes de champagne.

 

\- On trinque à l'homme des glaces, lança joyeusement Paul.

 

Yann rit, ils en avaient fait du chemin depuis les premiers jours de l'ascension. Il se souvenait de leur premier arrêt dans ce refuge, il y a à peine trois jours. Il était arrivé avec des envies de meurtres plein la tête et ce surnom idiot était l'une des marques de ses nombreux désaccords avec le quintette infernal. C'était aussi la première fois qu'il avait réellement vu Martin. Il se souviendrait toujours de son visage ce soir-là, accoudé au bar non loin de lui. Il s'en souviendrai à chaque pause qu'il ferait dans ce refuge à partir de maintenant.

 

\- À l'homme des glaces ! trinquèrent les garçons présents autour de la table.

 

Ils prirent tous une petite gorgée de leur dose de caféine. Puis, un silence confortable s'installa pendant quelques minutes. Chacun profitait sans doute de ces derniers moments en altitude.

 

\- Vous pensez qu'on va réussir à les séparer ? s'interrogea Boris en désignant Hugo et Vincent.

 

Yann se retourna pour les regarder, le sourire aux lèvres.

 

\- Au moins, ils ont fini de s'embrasser, soupira Yann soulagé.

 

\- Crie pas victoire trop vite, ironisa Martin.

 

Il tourna la tête à nouveau : en effet, Martin avait raison, les deux amants s'embrassaient à nouveau.

 

\- Je crois qu'on va devoir laisser Hugo ici, reprit Yann, cas de force majeure !

 

Toute la tablée se mit à pouffer de rire. Yann ne put s'empêcher d'admirer une dernière fois son Martin. Voir une ultime fois son sourire, son air de sale gosse et son regard doux. Il ne voulait rien oublier. Jamais.

 

*

 

Chaque pas qui le rapprochait de Chamonix avait été une véritable torture. Cette magnifique ascension disparaissait en même temps que les pentes neigeuse du Mont Blanc. Les moments passés avec son Yann devenaient déjà des souvenirs, des souvenirs qu'il n'aurait jamais l'occasion de revivre. Tout lui semblait si difficile. Il n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à la fin de cette histoire.

 

Avec beaucoup de difficultés, ils avaient réussi à détacher Hugo de Vincent. Cela leur avait demandé beaucoup d'effort et la complicité de la petite Zahra, qui dut user du chantage affectif dont elle seule avait le secret, pour convaincre Vincent de venir un peu avec elle. Après tout, elle ne mentait pas vraiment, son tonton préféré l'abandonnait et quittait la montagne, il lui fallait son deuxième tonton pour la consoler.

 

Les discussions avaient beaucoup tourné autour des deux tourtereaux, et finalement, Martin en était reconnaissant. Il n'aurait pas voulu avoir à subir ce genre de questions sur sa relation avec Yann. Ils n'avaient pas parlé tous les deux, même en allant récupérer leurs affaires dans leur chambre, leurs conversations étaient restées superficielles. Aucun n'avait osé dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Pudeur ou peur du rejet, quelle que soit la raison, elle n'avait pas lieu d'être et au fond, ils le savaient tous les deux.

 

Martin s'était dit plus d'une fois en descendant ces pentes, qu'il aurait voulu être un peu comme Hugo et Vincent. En discutant avec son meilleur ami, il avait appris qu'ils prévoyaient de se revoir. Hugo avait prévu d'allonger un peu ses vacances ici, au lieu d'aller dans sa famille à Biarritz.

 

\- Tu vas quand même pas déménager ! s'était exclamé Martin.

 

\- Pour l'instant j'en sais rien, avait répondu Hugo, mais au bout d'un moment, la distance je pourrais plus. C'est déjà assez dur.

 

Martin n'avait pu s'empêcher de se moquer de son ami. Être aussi attaché à un autre homme aussi vite ne lui ressemblait pas, vouloir s'installer avec ce même homme encore moins. Mais en se moquant ainsi, Martin se moquait un peu de lui-même ou essayait de rire d'une chose qu'il ressentait lui aussi et savait réelle.

 

Ce n'était pas qu'une amourette de passage avec Yann, il le savait. Même en étant séparé de lui, il se souviendrait encore longtemps de son beau guide. Peut-être serait-il dans la liste de ses ex, bien plus haut que tous les autres, parce qu'il était sans doute la personne qui l'avait le plus marqué. Lui aussi avait envie de revoir Yann, lui aussi voulait passer plus de temps avec lui, lui aussi savait que s'ils gardaient le contact, la distance deviendrait vite beaucoup trop pénible et qu'il finirait par demander sa mutation.

 

Il ne doutait pas qu'en apprenant à connaître Yann, il ne tarderait pas à tomber éperdument amoureux de lui. Yann était tout ce qu'il aimait : un amoureux de la nature, quelqu'un qui veut prendre soin des autres d'où son passé de secouriste, un amateur de sensation forte que ce soit à flanc de montagne ou à bord d'un hélicoptère, un homme qui sait plaisanter, qui aime sa famille. Bien sûr, Yann était aussi bel homme, très beau même. Martin ne le nierait jamais et prenait plaisir à l'admirer depuis le premier jour. Ça avait sûrement été sa première pensée lorsqu'il l'avait vu pour au tout début de leur ascension, dans ce magasin d'équipement sportif de Chamonix. Il l'avait vu entrer dans la boutique et s'était senti immédiatement attiré par l'inconnu qui passait la porte : sa chevelure grise, ses yeux clairs, son sourire en coin, sa barbe de trois jours, sa fine musculature que l'on devinait difficilement sous son sweat, tout lui avait plu.

 

Alors qu'ils se retrouvaient à nouveau dans ce magasin, Martin rêvait. Il rêvait de se retrouver encore et encore dans ce magasin, aux côtés de Yann. Il se voyait choisir son équipement et refaire l'ascension avec seulement son beau guide comme partenaire. Il se voyait avec lui, dans les différents refuge du massif, sa main discrètement posée dans la sienne et le regard tourné sur ses lèvres avec gourmandise. Oui, Martin se voyait bien passer beaucoup de temps avec cet homme, et pourquoi pas faire sa vie avec lui.

 

Pendant qu'il rêvait, il ne remarquait pas que Yann l'observait, avec une tristesse infinie dans le regard. Si Martin l'évitait ainsi, c'est qu'il ne voulait sûrement pas compliquer les choses. Comme il l'avait dit lui-même à Charlotte, se revoir serait compliqué, mais enfin, si Martin avait tellement voulu le retenir ce matin, pourquoi ne faisait-il rien ? Yann était bien trop fier pour aller le voir, bien trop fier pour oser faire un pas vers lui. Sa formation militaire ne lui avait pas appris à baisser la garde devant quelqu'un, ami ou ennemi. Peut-être aurait-il mieux fait d'être comme Vincent ou Hugo, il aurait sûrement eu assez de courage pour aller voir le jeune homme et lui demander ne serait-ce qu'un numéro de téléphone ou une adresse mail où le joindre. Il avait besoin de garder le contact avec Martin et ainsi, pouvoir espérer un avenir avec lui.

 

\- Eh bien c'est ici que je vous abandonne messieurs, lança Yann d'un ton qui se voulait léger.

 

Martin sursauta et dut revenir à la réalité : il était temps de se dire véritablement au revoir.

 

\- Alors ? On a été de bons élèves ? sourit Hugo.

 

\- Vous êtes les pires gamins que j'ai jamais eu à emmener au sommet, s'agaça Yann avec un rire.

 

Le quintette infernal rit de bon cœur, y compris Martin qui avait rejoint tout le monde. Un par un, ils saluèrent leur guide, non sans faire quelques petites remarques sur leurs comportements parfois limite lors de cette ascension. Mais tous remercièrent chaleureusement Yann de les avoir emmené au sommet. Ils avaient de merveilleux souvenirs grâce à lui et avaient passé un excellent séjour.

 

Quand ce fut son tour, Martin se contenta d'imiter ses amis. Yann n'eut pas la force de dire quoique ce soit, on ne lui avait pas appris à quémander, mais Martin en fut déçu. Il tourna les talons et rejoignit ses amis. Leur petite camionnette les attendait là, les garçons avaient déjà balancé leurs sacs dans le coffre prêt à partir, heureux de pouvoir profiter du reste de leur vacances. La journée de demain serait consacrée au repos, ils en avaient tous besoin. Ils avaient décidé que chacun ferait ce qu'il veut, le lit serait sûrement une de leurs activités favorites.

 

Avant de monter dans la voiture, Martin regarda une dernière fois la montagne. Il ne la verrait plus que de loin à présent. Il ne referait sûrement pas l'ascension trop tôt. Mais peut-être que dans quelques années il rejoindrait les groupes de secouriste du Mont Blanc. Ce serait vraiment un rêve !

 

Alors qu'il baissait le regard, le sourire aux lèvres en imaginant qu'il pourrait faire partie de ce groupe de secouriste, il aperçut Yann près de sa propre voiture. Il observait sa montagne. Le cœur de Martin se serra. Non ! Il ne pouvait pas laisser passer cette histoire ! Jamais !

 

Il courru aussi vite que possible pour rejoindre son beau guide, alors que ses amis s'agaçaient de le voir repartir.

 

\- Yann !

 

L'intéressé se retourna, furieux qu'on ait pu l'interrompre dans sa contemplation de la montagne, mais le visage de Martin fit disparaître toute colère de son esprit.

 

Le jeune homme s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de lui. Yann ne put s'empêcher de sourire tel un sale gosse, ne donnant qu'une seule envie à Martin. Le pompier l'attrapa d'autorité par la nuque pour l'embrasser avec fougue et Yann le lui rendit bien. Il passa une main sur sa joue et finalement, remercia la vie de ne pas avoir fait de Martin un militaire. S'ils avaient tous les deux reçus la même éducation, il ne serait pas là à tenir cet homme dans ses bras.

 

À peine leurs lèvres se séparaient que Martin lui glissait un papier dans les mains. Un papier sur lequel il avait inscrit toutes ses coordonnées, un papier qu'il avait voulu lui donner à maintes reprises aujourd'hui.

 

\- Appelle moi, souffla Martin contre ses lèvres avant de rire sans force, ou envoie moi un message quelque chose.

 

\- J'y penserai, répondit Yann avec jeu.

 

Comme pour le défier, Martin l'embrassa à nouveau profondément. Il dut néanmoins se détacher de son étreinte, ses amis ne l'attendraient pas éternellement. Il se prépara psychologiquement aux moqueries de ses camarades, mais bizarrement aucune ne vint.

 

Ils quittèrent Chamonix pour rejoindre le chalet qu'ils avaient loué à quelques kilomètres de là. Martin ne regardait pas la route ou le paysage de la Haute-Savoie, il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur autre chose que sur son téléphone. Les yeux rivés sur son écran, il attendait avec impatience un message d'un numéro inconnu, qui ne venait toujours pas.

 

Après une petite demie heure de trajet, ils étaient enfin arrivés à destination et ce n'est qu'à cet instant qu'il sentit son portable vibrer, il y avait une photo contenant une adresse et un message :

 

**_Rendez-vous demain à 10h30, à l'adresse que je viens de t'envoyer, ne soit pas en retard._ **

 

\- Du coup t'es carrément un bottom toi aussi ! lâcha après tant d'attente Paul.

 

Martin leva les yeux au ciel sans relever et partit s'écrouler dans sa chambre.

 

10h30, il ne serait pas en retard !

 

*

 

Martin ne savait pas trop à quoi il aurait dû s'attendre en allant à l'adresse indiqué par Yann la veille. Mais arrivé à destination, il comprit exactement ce qu'il allait faire. Reçu par une jeune femme très sympathique, il retrouva Yann sur une piste de décollage amateur. Son beau guide ne ressemblait plus à ce qu'il avait pu voir jusque là. Il portait une chemise fine bleue ciel, un jean noir et des converses blanches. Il se tenait à côté de son appareil, son casque déjà sur les oreilles, un autre dans sa main. Il ne le salua même pas mais lui mis d'autorité le deuxième casque sur la tête et l'invita à prendre place à ses côtés.

 

Habitué au vol en hélicoptère de par son métier, Martin ne rencontra aucune difficulté et servit de co-pilote à Yann. Alors qu'ils volaient, Martin prenait plaisir à observer son pilote. Yann semblait encore plus heureux que lorsqu'ils étaient sur les pentes du Mont Blanc, voler devait vraiment lui manquer, il était vraiment dans son élément.

 

\- Admire le paysage plutôt que ton pilote, ricana Yann.

 

Martin ne s'était même pas rendu compte que Yann les avait emmené si proche du Mont Blanc. Il devait sûrement être l'une des rares personnes à avoir la montagne sous cet angle et il pouvait remercier Yann pour ça.

 

\- Et maintenant, si on s'amusait ? sourit Yann.

 

Martin se mordit les lèvres d'excitation et Yann descendit en piquet avant de redresser juste à temps. Le secouriste s'était agrippé à ce qu'il pouvait alors que le sourire de son guide illuminait tout son visage.

 

\- Tu faisais ça à l'armée ? demanda Martin.

 

Yann rit de bon cœur, Martin sentit son cœur battre plus fort de l'entendre et le voir si heureux.

 

\- Tu plaisantes ! Ils auraient eut une attaque ! pouffa Yann.

 

Martin ne détacha pas son regard du plus vieux de tout le voyage. Le voir aussi euphorique, ce sourire sur ses lèvres, ces étincelles dans les yeux, il se voyait encore à ses côtés. Pas forcément à bord d'un hélicoptère, mais dans une belle maison au milieu des montagnes, main dans la main lors d'une énième ascension du Mont Blanc, dans ses bras après une dur journée de travail.

 

Ce n'était pas la fin de leur histoire, bien au contraire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je vous remercie à tous-tes d'avoir suivi cette histoire, j'espère qu'elle vous aura plu.
> 
> Je retourne vous donner la suite de mon historie À Travers l'Objectif, qui attend depuis longtemps.
> 
> Je vous dis à bientôt. 
> 
> Des bises. 
> 
> Gabrielle


End file.
